A Collection of One-Shots
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: A collection of one-shots, basically. 50% BTR, 40% Descendants, 10% Others. :3
1. Intro

**Good Evening/Good Afternoon/Good Morning to all my readers, welcome to my very first collection of One-Shots! (Actually I'm pretty sure this is gonna be the only collection but meh xD)**

 **Return of the Past has just ended, if you haven't seen it then you should** ** _totally_** **check it out.**

 **I kinda wanted to do a quick Intro chapter here.**

 **The one-shots in this will mostly be BTR one shots (Some might be Descendants :D) and mostly either Kogan or Jarlos, but there will also be Kames, Cargan, Kenlos, Jagan and so. Some one-shots may be in different settings, such as during RotP, when they're young, or** ** _after_** **RotP.**

 **So to those who haven't read Return of the Past, you might want to avoid ones with [RotP] in them, each chapter will be labeled like this:**

 **[Ship Name] [Setting] [Title]**

 **Anyways, that's all, thanks for reading this short stuff and I hope you'll enjoy the one-shots :D**


	2. -BTR- Challenges

**Let's start off strong with a Kames one-shot here, eh? xD**

* * *

 **[Sunday Afternoon, 4:02 PM]**

Carlos let out a whine as he keeps poking Logan, "Logie, I'm bored. Let's go do something, pleeeaaassseee?" Logan stood up with a groan, "What do you want to do Carlos? There's literally nothing to do right now. Unless you want me to call Gustavo and tell him we have some time to practice!" he said, a grin appeared on his face afterwards. The other three male yelled in unison, "NO!"

Logan rolled his eyes, then James stood up and said with a sly smile, "Why don't we play Truth or Dare? I mean we don't live with Mrs Knight and Katie anymore so we can do whatever we want!" Carlos nodded, "Ooh, yeah! I completely forgot about that. I keep thinking I need to control myself since we live with two other peoples."

Kendall nodded, "Truth or Dare sounds good right now." Carlos dashed off to get a bottle for the game, a few seconds later they started.

James spun the bottle and it landed on Logan, he said "Dare." James grinned mischievously, "Kiss each of us for 5 seconds." Logan's eyes widened and his cheeks were tinted red, Carlos nudged James' arm with a frown. Logan shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to try." then stood up. He walked towards Kendall who was smiling apologetically, he sighed, then leaned down and captured Kendall's lips with in a kiss. He felt small sparks here and there before pulling back, Kendall's cheeks were tinted red afterwards. Logan smiled then walked towards Carlos.

Carlos smiled as well before his lips were captured in a kiss by Logan, both felt the same sparks Kendall and Logan felt, after pulling away Carlos was grinning like a child. Logan walked towards James, then smirked before forcing a kiss onto James' lips. The innocent kiss turned into a hot make-out session for about 1 minute, Kendall pulled Logan away while Carlos held James, "Alright enough, the dare was 5 seconds kiss not 1 minute make-out."

Logan smirked, "I wouldn't mind a 5 minutes make-out with each of you." Kendall was taken aback by the statement but Carlos was grinning mischievously, Logan said "I kinda liked that." Kendall's shock was replaced with a grin afterwards. James said, "You, my Logan, are gonna be in trouble tonight." Logan says in a matter-of-fact voice, "Judging by your speed of thrust and the size of your **** I don't think I will be."

Kendall laughed, Carlos said "Ooh! Burrrnn!" James furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you challenging me, mate?" Logan nodded with a mischievous grin. He stood up angrily but Kendall and Carlos pulled him back down, Kendall accidentally touching his hardened member at the moment yelled, "Jesus Christ James, what the hell?" James smirked, "You want it?" Kendall groaned, secretly he did though. Carlos slapped James' bicep, "He's mine." with a growl he said.

Logan spun the bottle afterwards, it landed on James. Logan said in a menacingly evil voice, "Perfect." causing James to shiver. Logan stated, "Lap dance for 30 seconds." James gasped, Carlos laughed while Logan added, "You love doing that stuff." James furrowed his eyebrows at Logan again then smirked, "I'd like that." Carlos was first, he was literally moaning as James lap danced for him, rubbing his member once in a while. When he looked at Kendall, who had a disbelief face, he looked down in embarrassment. Kendall shook his head and sighed, then it was his turn.

He basically did the same thing Carlos did, except more since James decided to be a bit rough. When he pulled away, Kendall's breathing was sharp. He had a furious blush on his face as Carlos looked at him with a smirk, he mouthed something to Kendall that I couldn't read.

James walked towards me with an obvious bulge afterwards. As he lap-danced on me, I managed to pull his jean's zippers down causing his clothed member to poke out, then said "Sorry love, 30 seconds up." He groaned then looked at me furiously as he pulled his zipper back up. He glared at me with a death glare, "You, are in big fucking trouble." He said angrily before sitting down next to Carlos again while Logan sat next to me.

That's how we spent the rest of the afternoon, literally Dare or Dare. Logan and James weren't scared to do the more... sexual dares while Carlos and I stuck with the safer 'Challenge' ones, like eating a bunch of Carolina Reapers and almost dying, or running 80% naked around the block.

- **That night... Kendall's POV** -

"Woo, I am full." Carlos commented as he finished his spaghetti, the dinner Logan cooked up. "Your dishes are _always_ delicious, you could seriously be a 5 star chef." James commented, causing a mischievous grin to appear on Carlos' face. "His _dishes_ aren't the only thing that's _delicious_." He said in a low tone, licking his lips and getting a smack on the head from Logan.

After the dishes were done being washed, I walked up the stairs, leaving James, Logan and Carlos to their own device while I washed up to get ready for bed. As I washed my face, I heard the door open, then close.

"James?" I yelled, not sure why. He's the only person who'd come in here at night, Logan and Carlos enter this room in the morning or afternoon, never at night. Well, at least rarely at night.

Sometimes Logan and I would play games on the Wii U in our room, the Xbox and Playstation are in their room. Logan and I spend our time together quite a lot, actually, we all spend times with each other a lot. I see Logan as a brother, well _brothers with benefits_ at least, the same way I see Carlos. James... he's the one that takes the 'special' space in my heart.

Anyways, back to present time.

When I exit the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I turn around to see James standing, and towering above me, eyes darkened with anger. "You." He said in a growly but also husky voice, still filled with anger.

"You teased me a lot this afternoon, Kendall." He said while backing me up, the back of my knees hit the bed causing me to topple on top of it. James crawled on top of me, "You teased me _far too much_ , Kendall." He said, his voice laced with so much anger it scared me so much more than it turned me on. Maybe I've gone a bit _too_ far this time.

He pinned both of my arms onto the bed with full force, it actually hurt a bit.

James lowered his head down to my ears, saying _"And now... I'm gonna punish you for it."_ in a low, husky voice, this time filled with lust instead of anger, sending pleasant shivers up and down my spine. "J-James d-don't hurt me, p-please." I managed to squeak out, swallowing air afterwards.

He bit my earlobe slowly while saying, "Don't worry my love, I won't hurt you." He said through gritted teeth while his hands moved down to unbutton my shirt. Even though he said he wouldn't hurt me, I know there's another way he's gonna punish me.

 **-2 hours later... ish...-**

I laid on the bed, completely out of energy as James pulled out of me. "Jesus, that was..." I said as I panted, James crawled onto the bed next to me not even bothering to clean up. "That was your punishment, love." He said with a smirk.

I smiled, "If I get that type of punishment every time, I wouldn't mind." I said with a cheeky grin as he snuggled me. "Now, don't starts this again, Kendall. You'll regret it." He said, though I could see in his eyes he was literally _daring_ me to do it.

"Oh, but I won'."I said as my hand slowly traveled down his toned abdomen, stopping right on top of his pubic hair, circling his softened cock.

"Kendall." James growled out, his voice filled with need again. I gave his cock a tug and readied myself for another god-damned round of angry thrusting.

 **-Another 2 hours and 30 minutes later...-**

I said I ran out of energy before, but after setting James off like that again... I somehow regained all my energy back. My ass is sore though.

"Are you happy now, Kindle?" He asked with a smirk. "Another round wouldn't hurt." I said with a wink, he rolled his eyes, "I'd love another round, hell even 10 more rounds wouldn't satisfy me, but it'd hurt you." He said with a small frown.

I sighed internally, kissing that frown away and tasting my own spunk in his mouth, "Good night then, James." I whispered, causing him to smile. "G'night to you too." He replied, snuggling me closer and kissing my forehead.

My teases will be even more brutal after this, though my ass will be sore like hell tomorrow.


	3. -RoTP- CinderLogan

**Cinderella story, except instead of Charming x Cinderella, it's Prince Kendall, along with Prince James, x best friends Logan and Carlos. (Kogan and Jarlos, basically.)**

 **Enjoy :333333**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a land far, far away from modern civilization... there was a kingdom, a medieval kingdom.  
_

 _There were two castles on said kingdom._

 _Unlike others, both castles ruled over the land, soon to be king best friends, Prince Kendall Knight and Prince James Diamond._

 _They were both in line for the throne, but they needed a queen. Little did the peoples know, they were not searching for a queen. In fact..._

"Son, are you sure you're doing this?"  
My father asked. I nodded again, for the 10th time and refraining my self from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, father."  
I replied, earning me a sigh from him.

"Alright, just, don't get lost in the forest. I have yet to find the perfect man for you."  
He added with a cheeky grin, causing me to pout as he said,  
"If you were interested in females, it would be easier to find a lover for you and James."

I smiled,  
"Thank you, father."  
I said before getting on the horse.

"Just, be safe and be careful in the forest, Kendall. Remember the boundaries."  
He said before I took off.

I would've asked James to join me, but he's busy with king shit. His parents accepted him when we came out together, they stopped 'matchmaking' with girls, but somehow they've found men to 'matchmake' with James.

 **-J-**

"Mother, stop. Pleeeaaaseee."  
I whined as my mom kept making me put on random suits.

"I think pink would be better."  
My father suggested, I shook my head furiously,

"I don't want pink!"  
I exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Dad, can't I join Kendall in the forest? I want some time to relax."  
I whined with a pout.

My father laughed as my mother smirked,  
"You've spent quite some time with that Kendall boy, are you sure you're not-"

I cut her off, saying  
"No! We're brothers. Not blood related- but you get what I mean."

My father shook his head, saying  
"Yes, we know. You can't leave, not today. We've a meeting after this."  
With a small frown. It was obvious he didn't want to attend it as much as I didn't want to.

"You need to attend this with us cause' God knows how crappy you are. Unlike Kendall, whose refined and 100% fit for a king, you, are only 60%."  
My mom said with a small frown, getting me a pout.

"Fiiinnnneee."  
I whined before picking up the black and white suit,  
"I'll have this one."  
I said.

 **-L-**

"Father, please don't leave me. Please."  
I pleaded to my dying father.

"Forgive me, baby. But it is my time to go."  
He said as he coughed.

"I don't have anyone left..."  
I said feeling tears trickle down my face.

He chuckled before shaking his head,  
"Don't say that. You have Carlos, and your stepmother and stepbrothers."

Oh, if only you knew what the hell these peoples do.

"But father-"  
Before I could finish my sentence, he interrupted me,  
"Promise me something, son. Promise me you'll continue living your life, please."

I nodded, feeling more tears stream down my face.  
"Find yourself a good partner, will you? And visit me sometimes."  
He said with a smile.

After I nodded, he said,  
"Thank you."

And that was the last thing he said.  
He left me with my stepfamily and my best friend, Carlos.  
Carlos Garcia is the only person that knows about my attraction towards men, he also has the same attraction.

We tried to 'date' once, it didn't work.  
I just didn't see him in that way, and he didn't see me either.  
He doesn't know what Stacy, my stepmother, along with Lili and Layla does to me every day, no.

He's terribly rich, his parents love him to no end. Heck it was thanks to his mother's pep talk that I was able to come out to my dad, though I wish my own mom was there when I came out.  
His parents knew about his attraction, they've always known, yet they still love him.

Though I feel if my stepmom and sisters find out...  
My life would take an even worse turn.

"Logan Mitchell come down here this instant!"  
Stacy yelled. I refused to call her 'mother'. She doesn't mind if I call her Miss Stacy, so I'll stick with that.

It's been a few days after my father died, she was 'Miss Nice' for the first two, then the torture continued on the third day.

"Clean up the table and prepare it for 6 peoples, I'm inviting the Garcia family over for dinner. You better prepare good food while you're at it, we'll be arriving at 7 sharp."  
She instructed, it was 3 PM. Enough time to prepare good food and clean up the table.

I can't wait to see Carlos, haven't seen him for a few days now. He called me a few times but every time he does, I'm busy.

"I'm so gonna get Carlos."  
Layla said, Lili rolled her eyes.  
Both of them had a crush on him, he knows too. We laugh at their antics all the time, though I try to hide mine. He's slowly getting irritated by them though, I'm just waiting until he explodes and I'd have to come in and drag him out to calm him down.

He's like my older brother, even though he's only 1 month older, I still see him as a brother.  
He's the only one I have left.  
I have no friends.

 **-C-**

"Mom, do I really have to go?"  
I whined as I looked at my mother, who were scurrying around for a dress.

"I thought you'd be happy to see Logie?"  
She asked as her head popped out from behind the closet doors, then disappeared again.

"I guess you're right, I haven't seen him for quite some time now."  
I said with a small frown, my mom joked,  
"Yeah, he's gonna think you've abandoned him."

My dad entered the room fixing his tie,  
"Are you sure you and Logan don't have anything going on?"He asked with a quirked eyebrow, I shook my head before replying,

"No. I mean we tried dating once, it didn't work."  
I said with an assuring smile, he nodded but kept quiet.

"I just don't want to see those twins again."  
I said with a frown.

 **-L-**

It's 5 minutes away from 7 PM, the food is ready, the table is ready... everything is ready. This is actually the first time the whole Garcia family has ever had a dinner with my entire step-family.  
My father would really love this.

My sisters literally ran into the house and up the stairs,  
"He's coming in 10 minutes!"  
Lili yelled.

"The tables and food are ready, Miss Stacy."  
I said as she approached me.  
"Which one is which?"  
She asked.

"That one is entree, it's spaghetti. Main is in the oven, when it dings that means it's ready. It'll only take about 5 minutes, if everyone arrives sharp at 7:10 and sits down. The dessert is in the fridge."  
I stated, pointing at the dishes one by one.

She grinned,  
"Good, now you know what to do."

She didn't want me in the kitchen with the others, though I'm allowed to hang outside of it, which is what I always do to eavesdrop on them.  
Sometimes Lili or Layla would catch me, but then again they'd think I'm reading, which is what I always do in front of them.  
Now, I don't like to lie or be dishonest, but for some reason... I just _don't_ feel guilty when I do it to these three.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the guests have arrived.

"LOGIE!"  
Carlos exclaimed as he almost barged down the door, hugging me in a lung crushing tight hug.

"Hey Los', haven't seen you for some time now."  
I said with a small smile as I hugged him back.

"Sorry dude, I've been crazy busy lately."  
He said with a small apologetic smile.

I ruffled his hair with a smile,  
"It's alright bud. I get it."  
I said with the same smile, good to know he's not abandoning me.

The others settled down for dinner, Ms Garcia asked,  
"Is Logie not joining us for dinner?"

Stacy asked back,  
"Logie? Whose Logie?"

 **-C-**

I nudged my mother's arm, I know what this bitch does to Logan. I'm not gonna let her use his adorable nickname against him.  
Somehow all three of them were too dumb to realize she referred to Logan.

"Sorry, my mom confused Logan with someone else. I have another friend called Logie, sorry. Where's Logan anyways?"  
I glared at my mom, causing both of my parents to raise their eyebrows at me.  
I shook my head, hearing the girls giggle I roll my eyes in frustration.

Are they not gonna take a hint that not only am I not into them, but I also hate them?  
Gaaaddd.

"Logan's upstairs, he said he wants to join us but too busy studying for an upcoming test or something. You know how smart peoples are."  
Stacy said with a fake smile, and I think for once, my parents are able to see through her fakeness.

I had to sit through an entirely uncomfortable dinner, the girls _obviously_ flirting with them.  
At least now they know how much I hate those two, thank god they freed me from their constraints though.

"Carlos, you can leave for now. We want to talk to Miss Stacy here."  
My mom said, I literally jumped out of my seat and tried to calmly walk out of the room.

"Lili, Layla, you two stay here with me."  
Miss Stacy said in an anger-laced voice, I think she saw them desperately flirting with me.

After walking out of the room, I literally dashed up the stairs.  
Somehow going 3 steps at once.

"Logan!"  
I exclaimed in joy when I spotted Logan in his room, I slammed the door close.  
Me yelling and the door slamming so loudly caused him to shriek in fear and jump off of his bed, throwing his book up in to the air.  
I managed to catch the book then rush to his side, helping him back onto his bed,  
"Oh my god Logie, I am so sorry."

He pouted then sighed,  
"You're gonna give me a heart attack soon."  
He said as he sat on the bed, I sat down next to him.

"Logie, come move and live with me."  
I said as I looked deep into his eyes, his lips turned into a frown.  
"You think I don't know what Stacy does to you? I really want to report to the castle guards, but I don't have any proof!"  
I exclaimed.

"Y-You do?"  
He looked at me with sad eyes, I nodded then said  
"I swear I won' tell anyone. Please just move in with me..."  
I pleaded with my own sad eyes.

"I can't Carlos, not until I'm 18. I really want to spend my last year of being not-an-adult in this house before I move out. This house is where I last saw my mom and dad too."  
He said, it sounded ridiculous, but I understood him completely.

"Fine, just, don't let them step on you please."  
I stated, I knew he was doing it willingly.  
Logan's this pure angel whose gonna do whatever he's told, but he also knows his worth. He doesn't let people step on top of him for their own good, though _sometimes_ he needs to be reminded.

I spent a bit more time talking and catching up with him, seems like things is getting better.

After we left the house and returned to our own, my mother let out an annoyed groan.  
"I see why you hate that family now, Logan is the only one who makes sense."  
My father stated with a big frown.

"What did they say?"  
I asked my parents, my mom let out another groan as my father explain,  
"Their mother was practically matchmaking! We declined though, so you have to thank us for that."

I hugged them super-tightly, chanting 'Thank you!' as if it was some sort of mantra.  
I literally _cannot_ thank them enough.

 **-L-**

So apparently Stacy said that I was studying for some important test from school. I don't even attend school!  
It was an amazing feeling having Carlos around again though, even though it hasn't even been a full week.

I'm taller than Carlos by a few inches, but he's buffer than me. I mean I'm not skinny but I envy his body.  
He's even got this sexy as hell smile, beautiful eyes... He's literally the _epitome_ of sexiness.  
Well, at least he, prince Kendall and prince James are the epitomes of sexiness in my opinion.

I decided to rest for the night after the house got quiet.

The next morning, I saw a note attached to my door.  
Apparently, Stacy along with those two demonic girls went out to get some gown for some stupid ball or something.

 **-K-**

"Seriously? You're gonna host a freaking ball?"  
I asked with a pout, they're seriously gonna host a ball to find me a partner?

"Yes, and if you don't find anyone that catches your eye by the end of this ball, then you'll have to rule half of the kingdom as a loner."  
My father said seriously, a small grin, one that he tried to hide, formed on his face afterwards.

"Okay, where did you learn _that_?"  
I asked with a lifted eyebrow.

They both burst out laughing,  
"You teenagers aren't the only ones who have phones. I have friends in the modern civil worlds."  
My father said as he died down from his laughing fit.

I rolled my eyes before asking  
"Does James agree with this?"

"Oh, he does."  
My mom said, soon afterwards they both disappeared down the hall.

I let out a groan, the entire kingdom is gonna attend this ball.  
Well, maybe someone will catch my eye.

Once again, I rode my horse into the forest to cool off and let all of this sink in.

 **-L-**

After finishing the chores in the house, I decided to go the forest to relax.  
It's times like these I appreciate being alone, I get to sit near the beautiful pond in the forest, far from my home where I don't have to worry about anything for a short while.

When I peered into the pond, it reflected my face which was covered with dusty stains after cleaning out the fireplace.

 **-K-**

As soon as I arrived at my favorite spot in the forest, I saw a man sitting near the pond, looking into it.  
Somehow, he didn't hear me nor hear my horse.

I approached him silently, hearing him sigh before splashing the clear water over his face.

"Good Afternoon, stranger."  
I greeted him, causing him to jump as soon as he spun around.  
Before he could fall into the lake, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.  
 _Dangerously close_.

Our lips were _literally_ inches apart, and for some reason I was itching to move forward and kiss him.

He jumped backwards and bowed down,  
"Y-Your majesty."  
He's adorable, very adorable.

Plump, kissable and very inviting pink lips, beautiful doe eyes, a pure voice...  
Everything about him oozed innocence and love.  
I knew right then, I knew I've found my partner.

"And who might you be?"  
I asked as I sat down near the edge pond, patting the empty area next to me.  
"I am Logan Mitchell, your majesty. A simple peasant."  
He said with a small blush, God I literally had to restrain myself from grabbing his head and just smashing my lips onto his.

"Ah well, I care not about your status."  
I said with a smile, causing his blush to grow a whole lot more when he looked at me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
I asked after a short moment of silence.

He let out a sigh, it was mixed with both sadness and happiness. It made me feel intrigued, I wanted to know _all_ about him.  
"I come here to escape from my life once in a while."  
He said in a tone filled with sadness.

I wanted to just pick him up, bring him to the castle and announce he's my partner to the entire kingdom, but something told me I shouldn't.  
If he wanted to escape from his life completely, he easily could've, so something tells me that he's holding onto _something_.

We talked more afterwards, I learned more about him while he learned more about me. I told him things I didn't tell anyone else, not even my own family.  
I trusted him for some reason, _completely_ trusted him.  
I didn't tell him about me being attracted to men, to him. I didn't want to freak him out yet since I'd like to see him attend the ball.

"Oh, the sun is setting. It is best if I return to my domain now."  
He stood up, cleaning his backside from dirt.

"Before you leave."  
I quickly said before he could go far,  
"There is a ball that will be held this Saturday. I expect to see you attend the ball, or I shall send the entire kingdom searching for you. Understand?"  
I basically commanded him.

His eyes blew wide, obviously this took him by surprise. I liked his surprised expression.  
Actually, all of his expressions I've taken a liking to, except for his sad one. If possible, I don't ever want to see it again.

"B-But your majesty, I-"  
He started, I cut him off.  
"No ifs, ands or buts. If I don't see your beautiful self in the ball, I'm gonna look for you. Understand?"  
I clarified, smirking in satisfaction when I saw a mighty blush spread over his face.

I watched as he walked away in silence, his blush never faded.  
At first I thought it was a bad thing that he walked in silence, but then I noticed his ears slowly becoming more and more red.

 **-L-**

As soon as I was out of the forest, I literally dashed back home. The three demons weren't back yet, so I was glad for that.

Prince Kendall just called me 'beautiful'. What the hell?  
Do I really look that feminine?

But then again, he looks as if he genuinely called me a 'beautiful' man, which also means a very attractive man.  
I'm pretty sure my ears were burning red as I walked away in embarrassment.

I mean come on, one of the world's hottest man just called _me_ attractive.  
Prince Kendall is just pure hotness. Some peoples say his nose is big, but in my opinion, it's the perfect size. His emerald eyes pulled me in like a magnet pulling in metal. His voice... lord I could just listen to him babble about something all day and not get bored.  
Not to mention his hot bod and perfect eyebrows.

"Logan!"  
Stacy yelled out of the blue, causing me to run down the stairs frantically, almost rolling down it.

"Which one of these dresses fit me perfectly?"  
She asked with an expectant expression.  
"Why not ask your daughters?"  
I asked, she rolled her eyes  
"We both know they can't dress to save their life."

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.

"It depends on what you want to look like, Miss Stacy. If you want to look like a big crow, that black dress is definitely a good one."  
I said hiding my smile and surpressing my chuckle as she scowled.

"Next."  
She said, throwing the beautiful black gown aside.

"That dress has way too much diamonds and stuff, if you want to look like a walking disco ball, then that's a good one."  
I said, pointing towards the dress she had on her hand.  
She threw it to the side as well, then showed me the last one.

"Now that is a beautiful gown. Peoples will definitely look at you in a good way."  
I said, somehow able to fool her with my fake smile.

"Good, give those other dresses to those angels upstairs."  
She said before walking away, bumping my arm on the way purposely.

I sighed before picking up the dress and giving it to Lili and Layla, who literally screamed in joy.

What am I gonna wear?  
I can't wear these clothes... they're tattered.  
I don't have a suit, I wish I could buy one but I have no money.

I guess I really won't be going to that ball.

 **-C-**

"Should we take Logan to the ball with us? I'm assuming his mother won't let him go."  
My mom asked, I already called Logan earlier. He said he's not going to the ball.

I shook my head with a sigh,  
"He's not going, mom. It's not use trying to change his mind either, once he sets his mind, he's not changing it."  
She nodded, I knew Logan very well.  
I mean why wouldn't I? We've been friends for 17 years for crying out loud.

 **-K- [Night of the Dual-Prince Ball]**

I was told by my parents that I'd have to dance with a few females if I wanted to hide my attraction for now, so that's what I did.  
Peoples were still coming in after the dance ended and Logan was nowhere in sight.

I sighed, ready to send my peoples knights out to search for him.  
I was _nowhere near_ joking when I said I was gonna do that.

"Waiting for a special someone?"  
James asked as he approached me, I nodded with a grin when Logan's beautiful face popped up in my mind.

James nodded with a smile before looking at the huge crowd. We stood on top of a platform, high above everyone else and a good view of the stairs, the amount of peoples coming in were thinning and my worry grew more.

 **-L-**

I sighed as I sat outside of the house on a chair, staring at the stars.  
I really hope the prince doesn't _actually_ send peoples out to search for me.

I mean sure, that would be awesome but... So many bad things could come from that. What if he doesn't like me after _really_ knowing me? I'd have to come back here and by then... I don't think I'd be able to.

As I stared up at the stars, an old woman approached me. Her clothes were _extremely_ tattered, she looked very tired...  
"Young man, may I have a glass of milk please? I'm tired after my journey, just one glass."  
She said in a very sweet grandma like voice.

I nodded, "Yes! Yes, please come in."  
I opened the door for her, she mouthed a  
"Thank you."  
Before coming in.

I pulled a chair out for her and let her sit down before preparing a glass of warm milk and getting a few cookies, freshly baked, from the jar of cookies I hide from those three demonic women.

While she drank and ate, I sat there in silence, ready to help her in any way I can.

"Why are you not at the ball, young man?"  
She asked when she finished the food and drink.

"I-I don't belong there."  
I said shyly, which is true. I don't.

She lifted an eyebrow, showing wrinkles on her forehead. Lili and Layla would've laughed at her in a very rude manner, I didn't.

"I-I don't have a suit, I don't have a carriage or any form or transportation. I can't just show up like this."  
I replied with full honesty, she eyed me for a while, in silence.

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"  
I asked, breaking the silence.  
She smiled warmly before giving me an answer I did _not_ expect,  
"The land of Magic, my dear."

My eyes blew wide,  
"Land of Magic, you mean Astrumfall?"  
She nodded with a smile before taking out a wooden wand with a golden top, swishing it around causing her entire body to glow.

After the light dissipated, it revealed a younger woman, probably around her 30's.  
She had beautiful yellow curls, she wore a white and blue puffy gown.

"I am your fairy godmother."  
She simply said as if it was no big deal as my jaw dropped into the ground, destroying the floorboards, not literally though.

"Well then, you said you don't have any suits, let me fix that."  
She swished her wand around, causing my tattered clothes to transform into a beautiful black suit with a white undershirt, a pair of black trousers to go with it and a red tie.

"Wow."  
I said as I examined myself in a nearby mirror.

"And your ride is waiting outside, Logan."  
She continued with a big satisfied grin.

I sprinted out the door and saw a large odd black box with wheels under it.  
It almost looked like a carriage, except no horse and lower.

"What is it?"  
I asked curiously as I approached the machinery.

"That is called a car, it's more often used in the modern civilizations land. It's faster and cooler than a simple carriage, I can tell you that."  
She said with a big grin. We got into this vehicle called a 'car', she retracted the roof somehow. I gasped in awe as we took off, this thing is _definitely_ faster than a normal carriage.

It only took us about 15 minutes to get to the prince Kendall's castle, which is where the ball was held. It would take a normal carriage about an _hour_!

"Wait, fairy godmother, what about my stepsisters and my stepmother?"  
I asked her as I got off of the car, she chuckled,  
"Let me take care of that."

After she said that, she waved her wand around. I noticed a small J at the end of her wooden wand as she swished it around.

"There you go, the only peoples that will recognize you is Prince Kendall, Prince James and your friend Carlos."  
Before I could ask how she knew about Carlos, she took off after saying,  
"I will be waiting right outside the gate, remember, the magic wears off after 12 AM."

I gulped before looking at the flight of stairs I have to climb to get to the entrance of the castle.

 **-K-**

"Ready my men, I'm going out."  
I said to my private butler.

"Where are you going?"  
James grabbed my wrist stopping me from moving.

"I told him that I'm gonna search for him throughout the entire kingdom if he doesn't appear, and that's what I'm gonna do."  
I said bluntly.

James sighed then shook his head,  
"Give him 5 more minutes. Just 5."He stated with a small smile.

I nodded, waiting just a bit more wouldn't hurt.

After 4 minutes, I stood up, getting ready to get out of the castle.  
Seems like Logan's playing _hard to get_.

All of a sudden, the entire castle went quiet.

Almost 2000 peoples in the castle and somehow _everyone_ got quiet as the large doors opened, the man of my dreams stepped through said doors.  
If it's possible, he's somehow gotten 10 times more handsome than before.

He wore a pure black suit with a white button up, a pair of black trousers to go with it, shiny black leather shoes and a red tie. His hair styled up into one of those modern civilization hair styles, I believe it's called a quiff.

He shyly stepped down the stairs as everyone looked at him in awe, he dressed differently, but that made him so, so much more dashing.

Before I could walk down, James grabbed my wrist, saying  
"Wait, I think he's looking for someone else."

I nodded before looking right at him, watching him grab the wrist of a male shorter than him but buffer, and had a spiked hair style. He grabbed his wrist and literally dragged him out through an opening, to one of the balconies of the castle.

 **-L-**

The first thing I did when I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and after everyone's attention moved from me, was to look for Carlos.  
I actually wanted to see his reaction.

After I found him, I grabbed his wrist extremely tightly and dragged him to one of the outside balconies.  
"Let go of me or I'll send you a wave of punches you stranger!"  
He squeaked out, thrashing about.

"Hey, Hey! Carlos! It's me!"  
I yelled, causing him to stop and stare at me with a dropped jaw.  
"Logie?"  
He asked, scratching his head.

"Yep."  
I replied with a big grin.

"Wow... I thought Stacy wouldn't let you attend. And- where'd you get the beautiful suit? Hell who styled your hair?"  
He asked, I chuckled, explaining what had happened to him.

 **-K-**

After a few minutes, I decided to eavesdrop on Logan.  
"I mean it's the only possible explanation, and it makes sense."  
His friend stated.

I was about to jump out and drag the precious brunet away until he asked,  
"So anyone caught your eye yet, Carlos?"

So his friend's name is Carlos huh.  
I'm ready to put up a fight to win the brunet.

"Well, yeah. Prince James actually, but come on. He hasn't even glanced a me."  
Carlos said with a frown, sparking interest and mischief in me. Maybe I could play matchmaker as well.

"What about you, Logie?"  
Carlos asked, using Logan's nickname. It was actually quite adorable. Logie.

Logan replied,  
"Yeah. Well, it's actually Prince Kendall. I met him in a forest two days ago, though I _doubt_ he's forgotten about me."  
With a sad sigh afterwards.

I grinned, hell no I haven't forgotten about you at all, beautiful.  
Hell you've been on my mind for the last two days!

"Should we get inside? Who knows, Prince Kendall might be searching for you."  
Carlos said, nudging Logan's arm.  
Heck yes I am.

"I suppose."  
Logan replied.

As soon as they began walking, I sprinted towards James, grabbing his wrist, I said  
"You always play matchmaker on me, now it's my turn you lil' piece of shit."

I literally dragged him towards Logan and Carlos, who were having a fun conversation it seems like.  
"Kendall what the hell? Wait... wow. Whose that beauty? The one next to your dream man?"  
He asked with wide eyes and a big grin.

"That, my friend, is his best friend. I think. He's called Carlos.  
I said with a big grin, James nodded.

We approached them together, I startled the brunet but thank God he didn't spill his drink.

"Good Evening, Logan. Good to see you've attended the ball."  
I said with a big grin, everyone's eyes were on us.

"Well, I didn't want to but then again, I don't want the entire kingdom to come look for me."  
He said in a joking manner, coming out of his shell a bit more. I liked music startled playing, signaling the 'Royal Dance' part of the ball was starting.

"Would you like to dance with _me_ , beautiful one?"  
James asked as he got on one knee and looked at Carlos deep in the eye.

Carlos blushed madly before nodding,  
"Yes, it would be an honor."

Logan mouthed a good luck to Carlos as he walked away, I turned to look at Logan in the eye.  
I took his hand and kissed the back of his palm, causing a red blush to spread over his face.  
"Let us dance as well, Logan."  
I said with a grin.

He nodded with a small frown,  
"I-I don't know how to dance. I-I've never been to a ball."

My grin grew even wider, perfect.  
"Well then, I shall teach you."

I guided him to the center of the room where there was a huge area created by the peoples.  
James nodded at me, then clapped twice, signaling the instrument players to play the music even louder.

"Now, wrap your arms around my neck, handsome."  
I said with a wink, causing him to blush once again as I wrap my arms on his waist,  
"Follow my lead."  
I said with a smile.

His left foot moved to the left, then his right foot moved to the left. Afterwards, his left foot moved to the right, his right foot moved to the right as well, copying my movements perfectly.  
It didn't take him long to learn the moves, which made me suspect he's a genius.  
Which also makes me fall in love even more.

After a few minutes, Logan and I stopped dancing. I gestured towards James using our secret hands language, stating I'm taking Logan somewhere else. He nodded as they both continued dancing, I took Logan and ran out through one of the exits.

"A secret garden huh?"  
Logan said as I opened a door hidden behind a wall of vines when we got out to the main garden.

"Yep, this is where James and I hang out usually to clear our head."  
I stated as we entered the garden, I closed the door afterwards.

"Wow."  
Logan breathed out,  
"This garden is so much more beautiful compared to that pond area in the forest, why do you even go there?"  
Logan saked as he sat down on one of the benches nearby, admiring the garden.

"Well, even though this garden is hidden, it's still filled with loud noises from outside. The forest is much more peaceful and I don't have to worry about being found."  
I stated with a big smile as I sat down next to him.

We started a random conversation, after that one ended, I'd start another one, then he'd so that and the cycle goes on.  
I learned a lot about him.

His father died just last week, he lives with his stepmother and stepsister, who are apparently both evil.  
His birthday is literally this Sunday, and he plans on moving out the day after.  
 _I_ plan on inviting him to live with me that same day.

"What time do you think it is?"  
I asked after a short moment of silence.

"Judging by the position of the moon... Probably somewhere about 11:55."  
Wow, he's able to predict time through lunar object positions. Awesome!

Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
"11:55! It's almost 12!"  
He exclaimed, standing up in a hurry.

He started running towards the exit, I couldn't catch up. He was fast.  
"LOGAN! WAIT!"  
I yelled out, but he didn't listen. He kept running.

There was a vehicle waiting outside for him, it took off so fast... There's no way me and my men would be able to catch up to him.

As soon as the midnight bell rang...

I forgot all about him.

I forgot how he looked, his face, his name...

Though there were two things I didn't forget.  
He took that special place in my heart, and his voice.

 _Plus_ , I have his tie. He took it off while we talked, claiming it was making him feel a bit too hot.

 **-About 3 days later...-**

James and I sat on the couches in my living room, I was literally frustrated beyond words.

I couldn't find him!

No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't freaking find him.

It would be so much easier to look for him if I had remembered his face or at least his name!

Somehow, James has forgotten about his best friend either.

Both of them took the special places in our heart though, so we didn't forget about them _completely._ It was as if they were invisible to us!  
"Why can't I remember his name?!"  
James yelled out in frustration.

"Sir, may I take a look at the tie?"  
My new butler stated. I literally fired the last one out of frustration.

I handed him the tie, watching him examine it thoroughly.  
Suddenly, a big grin formed in his face. A dimpled one, if I may say so.  
"Your majesties, this is no ordinary red tie."  
He stated with that big grin.

My flames of hope suddenly had fuel dumped onto it, I stood up and took the tie from his hand, staring at the loop. Come to think of it, I couldn't undo the knot no matter what.

"This tie is made in Astrumfall, it is made of special magic essence fused thread. The tie will only fit through the head of the first person that wears it, so your missing partner is the _only one_ who can wear it!"  
He exclaimed in joy, causing James to jump around in joy screaming like a mad male.  
"If we can find him, we can find his best friend!"  
He yelled.

"Hold on a sec, let me test it on you."  
I stated, no matter how hard I pulled, the tie would _not_ fit through his head.

A big grin spread over our faces, "Gerald, get my men ready. We're gonna go look for my dream man. And James' dream man."

 **-L-**

I was thrown into the back of the wardrobe  
My dad built that room in case of emergency, the walls were soundproof and the wardrobe itself was heavy to move, but Stacy had paid a few men to move it then shoved me into the room, trapping me inside completely.

Somehow she had found out that I attended the ball, despite her command not to, and stole the spotlight that her daughters were supposed to have.  
So as my punishment... I'm left here to rot.

There was only one source of light that lit up the whole room, it never went off, so I didn't have to worry about darkness. I tried many ways to get out, none of it worked. There was only a window on the ceiling, allowing air to pass through.

It's been 3 days, or 4... I don't know.  
If I'm gonna die this way... then at least it was worth it.  
I got to meet the man of my dreams.

 **-C-**

The ball was the last place I saw Prince James.

I really thought that... that something would spark between us. There _was_ something then, _was_.

I sat outside, staring at the green grass and the path, not really knowing what I was doing. My parents tried to get me to do something, it worked the first few times, but then I decided to just... stop.

Logan... I don't know what happened to him. I've called him many times, yet he declines the call every time.  
I have suspicions that Stacy has done something to him but...  
I can't just barge in like that.

God at times like these I wished I have powers.

Suddenly, from the path that leads to the city, I saw a bunch of knights and the two kings approaching my house.

"Your majesties."  
I bowed down, Prince James stared at me for a bit, almost as if he's forgotten who I was.  
I expected this though, magic like the one Logan's fairy godmother used usually has some form of side effect.

"Please, try on this neck tie."  
Prince Kendall stated with a small frown.

I tried to slide it on but... it didn't fit through my head no matter how hard I tried. I looked at the neck tie for a bit.  
"Hey wait a minute."  
I said as I looked closer, this necktie is _very_ familiar.

Prince Kendall and Prince James looked at me as if what I was about to say was super important.

"Isn't this Logan's neck tie?"  
I asked as I held up the red tie, causing their eyes to blow wide.

"Logan..."  
Prince Kendall repeated the name. A big grin suddenly formed on his face,  
"I remember! Logie! Oh my god! I don't remember his looks but I remember everything else!"  
He exclaimed in joy.

Prince James kept staring at me, then suddenly a big smile formed on his face which made my heart flutter.  
"Carlos...?"  
He stated my name in an unsure manner, almost as if afraid he'd get it wrong.

I nodded,  
"Prince James, you remember me?"  
I asked.

He nodded,  
"Yes! Yes! I do, oh my god! I remember you!"  
He exclaimed with full joy.

"When Logan left, straight at 12 AM... I forgot all about him. I remember that he took that place in my heart, and his voice, but that didn't help when I looked for him."  
Prince Kendall explained, I _knew_ there was a side-effect.  
"And... the next day... I forgot you. But I remember you took my heart with you, I don't remember anything else though."  
Prince James explained with an apologetic smile,  
"It's alright, I get it."  
I said with a small smile.

"D-Do you know where Logan lives...?"  
Prince Kendall asked with a hopeful look.

I nodded, then guided them to Logan's house.  
Upon arriving, I saw the sisters outside doing God knows what.

They instantly giggled then bowed down, almost as if thinking the princes were looking for _them_.

The men entered the house, searching for Logan, alas they found nothing.  
"What is going on?"  
Miss Stacy asked.

"I am looking for my partner."  
Prince Kendall said simply.

"Oh, well-"  
"Not those two you deranged hag."  
I interrupted her, getting me a glare. I pushed past her then ran up the stairs and into Logan's room.

"Logan? Logan! Where are you?!"  
I yelled out loud, for some reason, I just _knew_ he was there.

I heard a few weak bangs from behind the wardrobe.

I tried to move the wardrobe, but it was too heavy. I yelled for the princes to come, they ran up along with Miss Stacy, who had a panicked look.

 **-L-**

I heard Carlos yell my name from the other side of the wardrobe, I managed to hit the wardrobe's with the remaining bits of my energy.

After about 5 hits, I lost my consciousness.

 **-C-**

"There's nothing behind the wardrobe!"  
She tried to convince us, but I knew there's something behind it.

"Ready?"  
Prince Kendall asked, we nodded.  
"1... 2... Push!"  
Prince James yelled, as we pushed the wardrobe, I saw his veins pop up and his muscles flexing causing me to blush madly.

The wardrobe moved, more and more until it revealed a crack behind the wall.  
"Keep pushing!"  
I yelled, the other men eventually came up and helped us push.

"LOGAN!"  
I yelled in panic when I found him lying on the floor, unconscious and pale.

 **-L-**

I woke up in an unfamiliar setting, I thought I've died.

Turns out I haven't.

"Good Afternoon, beautiful."  
I heard Prince Kendall's voice to my left, then I turned my head. He sat there, smiling warmly.

"Before anything else happens, can you try this necktie on?"  
He handed me the red necktie that was part of the suit my fairy godmother created for me. The suit and the car disappeared as soon as I got home, I thought the tie had disappeared too. The necktie slid through my head perfectly, I was able to adjust it.

"Logan! It really is you! I thought I've really lost you then."  
Prince Kendall said as he hugged me tightly.

He explained everything that happened in the past few days, I couldn't fight the tears that formed in my eyes.  
"Y-You've been looking for me...?"  
I asked shyly.

Prince Kendall nodded with a smile,  
"I wasn't gonna stop until I found you, even though I didn't have any other clues."

I smiled,  
"Thank you."  
I said to him.

We celebrated my birthday in the castle too, I was falling for Kendall. Very quickly.  
He literally requested me to call him Kendall and Prince James, James.

 **-After the birthday party...-**

I actually got a ton of presents, the last one I opened was an odd golden box.  
"That gift box is actually from our most trusted, and best, blacksmith in the entire kingdom. Well, blacksmiths with an s. Ben Adams and Carlos De Vil, the best."  
Kendall said with a big grin.

"Open it!"  
Carlos exclaimed impatiently.

I nodded before flipping the lock and opening the shiny golden box.  
Inside were four rings.

A red ring with a C carved on top,

A blue ring with a J carved on top,

A golden ring with a K carved on top,

And finally, a white ring with an L carved on top.

"What is this?"  
I asked as I tilted my head and picked up the ring with an L on it, feeling magic coming off of it.

Kendall took the golden ring, Carlos took the red ring and James took the blue ring. I think _everyone_ felt the odd magic coming off of it.

* * *

 **And bam, that's it for this hella long one-shot!**

 **DW, there's gonna be more.**

 **If you guys have read RoTP, you'd understand the end. #ThatTwistDoe**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this because I loved writing in this format. (Though I doubt I'll ever use this again.)**


	4. -Descendants- Beast Costume

**Hihi!**

 **This time, it's a Benlos story! (Yaay)  
Just so you guys know, I'm not abandoning Auradon's Magic or that other one I forgot the name of.**

 **This plot has been used before, I'm looking for the original writer so I could credit him, but if you guys could find him then I would appreciate it a lot. :D  
(Or her, I don't remember because I had to fcking reinstall on my phone)**

* * *

Auradon Prep, the school the villain kids attend has just finished a play, a re-enactment of the Beauty and the Beast, to be exact.

And naturally, Ben was chosen to be 'Beast', since he was the son of the original Beast anyways.

 **[Ben's POV]**

I borrowed the Beast suit from the Cosplay & Costumes department, feeling a bit... Naughty.

Naughty as in the sense of wanting to prank someone else and not... Y'know, _that_.

I sneaked around the school, it's dinner time and it's dark enough to sneak around without being noticed.

Carlos De Vil, one of the heroes and villain kids of the school, sat outside alone eating a bar of chocolate while doing homework. A big mischievous grin grew on my face, there were a few students nearby but I didn't care.

I put on the head part of the costume then snuck up to the front of his table, when he set down his chocolate then sighed, I jumped out and roared loudly. I was able to roar with no problem whatsoever, hell I didn't even need to use up that much energy to roar loudly. That's probably another reason why the school chose me.

Carlos' eyes went wide then he jumped out of his seat, falling onto the ground behind him as he shrieked loudly. I jumped onto the table, watching him scamper backwards in fear as I approached him.

"P-Please don't h-hurt me!" He squeaked out loud, whimpering afterwards as he curled up into a ball and shivered. I chuckled, but then guilt ate me. He looked _genuinely_ hurt, then I remembered that he received the short end of the stick back at the isle, I instantly got down to his side.

As soon as I placed my paw on him though, he whimpered in fear again then shook even more. I quickly took off the head and said, "Carlos, hey, it's me. Ben." I kept repeating as I rubbed his back repeatedly, calming down the poor dog-lover. He opened his watery eyes, adorable watery eyes might I add and looked at me, blinking a few times. Instead of getting angry, he wiped away his tears then shook his head, "Seriously though, you're gonna give me a heart attack soon enough if you keep startling me like that." He said with a small frown as we got up.

It's true though, I always startle him. I guess it's just his startled reaction that I find adorable.

Actually, I find all of his expressions adorable, except for the sad ones.

He patted his bum and back thigh to get the dirt off of it as he walked towards the table, this is weird though. Only recently have I realized that he doesn't get mad when _I_ startle him, when his friends do that he gets mad. It's almost as if he _likes_ me startling him, which is good.

Maybe I should make my move soon.

But then again he might not be interested in men at all.

I sighed as I sat down next to him, still in the costume. I asked, "What're you doing out here alone?" I asked as I took a look at his _Advanced Mathematics_ workbook, good lord the number itself is enough to make my head hurt. I wish I was as smart as he is, I mean I'm not dumb like the rest of the 'popular' guys here, heck I'm not even popular for anything, but I wish I was smarter so at least I'd get a better grade. Apparently 'B' is not good enough.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" I asked out of curiosity. He shrugged, "It's more peaceful here I guess. The dorm used to be peaceful, but now Jay's friends keep coming over and I can't even study without getting a spitball every 5 seconds." He said with a frown, I nodded.

"Don't you need help for... all that?" I asked as I made a gesture towards his works. He shook his head, "It's better to do this alone, I get to memorize the formulas and stuff. I mean, I want to ask help from Doug, but he's got enough things to do in his hands anyways." He explained, his eyes stayed on his book. I nodded, maybe I should ask him to move in with me. I mean my dorm... nobody dares to come into my dorm unless I ask them to, so it's usually quiet. And makes me feel lonely even though I have all these amazing friends now.

 **-The next night...-**

Carlos wasn't on the benches outside tonight, my plan to startle him again would've failed if I didn't look for him in the library. He's either in the library or outside usually.

I crept up behind him, death-gripping his shoulders as I whispered "Boo." In the lowest, most beast-like voice I could muster up. I watched as he shivered, then let out a very frightened whimper as his body tensed up, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape whatever was holding his shoulders. He didn't know it was _me_ though. I slowly massaged his shoulders as I said, "It's me, Ben." I said with a big grin.

He turned his head 180 degrees and looked at me through the corner of his eyes, his shoulders slowly getting less tense. "Ben, stop it. I literally thought a monster had caught me or something." He said as he wiped a tear away that managed to escape from his eyes. I chuckled before sitting down next to him, now he's studying _Auradon's History_.

Apparently Auradon is built on top of four great kingdoms that existed long ago or something, I couldn't bother to pay attention to History. "Can I say something?" Carlos asked as he eyed me up and down.

I nodded, letting him continue. "You look adorably manly in that costume." He stated, his cheeks burning red afterwards. It was easy to tell actually.

I lifted an eyebrow with a smirk, "And how do I look adorably manly in this costume?" I asked as I crossed my furry arms. His blush covered his entire face, reaching his ears before he said, "W-Well... you look like some sort of huge, powerful beast with that costume but... the fur, I guess it also makes you look cute." He said, somehow his face got even redder when he finished. I smiled, "Well, thank you."

I could be a powerful beast even without this costume. But his statement just now... is it possible that he might at _least_ be attracted to men? Good lord, please tell me he is.

 **-The Next Night...-**

I decided to not startle Carlos tonight because I needed his help. There's a test coming up tomorrow for Math, and God knows I am _bad_ at math. It's the only subject I get a D instead of a B, so this time, I plan on surprising my teacher. At least I hope I surprise her.

"Hey C." I said as I approached him with a few books in my hands and a backpack on my... Well, back.

"Oh, hi." He said with a warm smile that made my heart flutter and skip probably about 20 beats afterwards. Seeing him smile like that is _so_ much better than seeing him all startled n' stuff. "Ben?" He called my name, I didn't realize I've zoned out.

"Oh sorry, hi. I kinda need your help with math, so be my tutor for one night?" I asked with a small smile, he nodded with a faint blush. I hope he's blushing because of me.

About 2 minutes into the tutoring, a few girls walking by greeted me, same with the few guys. Heck I had to brofist and brohug some of them, and the girls asked for an autograph oddly enough.

Carlos let out an almost inaudible sigh when the third group of guys walked past and had to interrupt our tutoring, I wouldn't have heard it were it not for my ears somehow focusing on everything he said.

After the group of guys had left, I asked as I stood up, "Should we go to my room instead? It's much more peaceful there." He looked at me with a lifted eyebrow and a small smile, "Really?" He asked, I nodded and packed up. The walk to my room was silence, Carlos looked at the ground the entire time. It was quite... awkward.

"Here we are." I said as I opened the door to my dorm room, Carlos gasped in awe, "Wow." He said as he walked in.

Yeah.

My room isn't like the others, it had a huge bed, a TV with a bunch of consoles for me to play with on my own, a large closet, a balcony, a private bathroom larger than the others'... It was literally a room for a freaking _king_. I declined it at first but my parents refused to let me be put into a room like the others'.

"Right, let's get to tutoring." Carlos said after a small moment of looking-around-in-an-adorable-awed-expression. We sat down on the couch, I also had a couch set and a table to go with it.

"Alright so try doing that set of problems first, then if you're stuck go ahead and ask." He said with a smile so beautiful and warm I lost my ability to speak, so instead I nodded like an idiot. He chuckled before his eyes and focus returned to his book. I studied his focused look for a bit before starting the set of mathematics problems.

I was able to finish it in about 10 minutes, new record! Somehow everything seemed easier after Carlos tutored me. I was about to ask him to check my work, instead I saw him snoring on the table adorable. I chuckled, decided to pick him up and set him on the bed.

I snuggled him close, feeling a bit protective of him. Hopefully he's not gonna freak the hell out.

 **-The Next Morning...** **-**

I woke up to the stirring that Carlos created, but I pretended I was still asleep. I felt him scoot closer and lay his head on my chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I couldn't fight the smile that grew on my face, I trapped him in my arms gently then caressed his hair, "Good morning to you too." I said with a smile as I opened my eyes.

He jumped slightly, "I-I'm sorry I-" He started, I cut him off, shaking my head then said "It's alright, I-I didn't mind that actually." I said with a small, shy smile. He's turning me into a shy fucker.

His eyes blew wide, I gripped his shoulder not wanting to let go. "Carlos, can I say something?" I asked with a small frown. He nodded, I asked for another favor, "Promise me you won't run away?" I asked. He nodded once again, I took a deep breath before starting.

"I like you, Carlos. Like so, so much more than the 'like' like, it's basically a crush on you. I liked you since you first came, C. Remember that day I called Dude a 'Good boy'? Well, I didn't direct it towards him, I directed it towards you. When you guys turned against Maleficent... I was so happy. I was happy that you could stay, my parents wouldn't send you guys back, heck you guys are heroes. The more I learned about you, the more I fell in love." I stated in one go, closing my eyes and loosening my grip. He's probably gonna run away.

Suddenly, I felt a pleasant, tingly, electric-like sensation run through my body and a pair of lips on top of mine. When I opened my eyes, I saw Carlos kissing me. Didn't take long for me to kiss back, heck no.

"C-Carlos?" I asked after he pulled away, his face was cherry red but he had a big smile on his face.

"If I'm dreaming, then I don't want to wake up." He said with that same smile, resting his head on my chest again. "I like you too, Ben. Like, a lot. First time I saw you was on TV, 3 years ago. It was literally love at first sight. While the others laughed and yelled, I'd wait for your face to pop up and for you to say something amazing." He said with a sigh afterwards, I snuggled him close, "So you're officially mine now?" I asked, feeling a whole new wave of possessiveness wash over me.

"Yep." He said.

"You should probably thank the Beast suit though." I said with a goofy smile, he looked at me then nodded. "Yeah, I probably should." He said, agreeing to my statement. "If I hadn't startled you that many times, I wouldn't have seen you do that math workbook, and I probably wouldn't have asked you to tutor me." I added afterwards.

He nodded again, "I'll thank the suit later, probably. Right now I just want to be snuggled by you." He said with a big grin, also laced with goofiness.

I nodded, "Same here." I said before pulling him closer to me on the bed.


	5. -BTR- Reunion

**Heyhey!**

 **This is basically a short one-shot of the group reuniting so, nothing special really.**

 **This kinda popped into my head and I thought, 'Why the hell not?' so ye, it's a thing now. :3**

* * *

 _[Palmwoods, 4 years after the Band Disband, Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos has went on to lead separate lives.] **  
**_

 _James Diamond, now 26 years old, is a famous singer, actor and model. He's appeared in tons of interviews such as Ellen, The Tonight Show, Radio1 and so on._

 _Carlos Garcia, now 27 years old, is a famous cop. He's achieved his dream job of being a cop, just like his father. At day, he's a patrolling cop, one that you'd see commonly. That's not what he does though. He patrols to gather information._

 _At night, he is considered the real life version of 'Bat Man.'_

 _Kendall Knight, now 26 years old, is also a famous singer. He's stuck with the band-singing gig, now in a band called Heffron Drive, where he is the main singer._

 _Everyone kept in touch with each other._

 _Except Logan._

Logan Mitchell, 26 turning 27 in 2 months, stepped out of the limelights.

He attended college and took the course required to become a doctor, but he went further than that. He received a Master's degree by the end of his studies, and has went off to become a doctor at one of the hospitals in Palmwoods.

The doctors were in shock when he requested to work there, but they accepted him instantly. He knew the hospital needed someone with high-skills, not to brag.

He's saved the lives of quite a lot of important peoples, usually he'd get asked for an interview _but_... He's only accepted two.

Ellen DeGeneres and Radio1.

Other than that, he prefers to live in a quiet life, not chased around my fangirls. Sure he gets fangirls now and then, but nowhere _near_ as much as he'd get back in the golden days. And if he was honest... he missed that.

He lost his old phone somewhere during his University days, he couldn't get his old contacts. He didn't remember the numbers of James, Kendall nor Carlos. What he didn't know, is that they texted his old phone telling him their new numbers, so Camille wasn't able to help with that.

Speaking of Camille...

 **-Logan's POV**

"Yo Logan." Camille said as she stepped into the office bringing lunch for Logan. "Steak burgers?" Logan asked as he set down his book, he didn't have any appointment that day. "Your favorite." She said with a big grin.

"So... did you get anything?" Logan asked as he unwrapped the burger. She shook her head, "Sorry bud, I didn't get anything. Those stupid guards, if I was as agile as I was back then, I'd be able to sneak past them." She said with a scowl.

Logan chuckled, "Ah yes, you were slithering back then." He joked, getting a smack in the arm from her. "I miss them." She said with a frown. Logan nodded, "I miss them too." He added.

After a while of eating in silence, Camille asked, "If they were to have a reunion... would you accept?" Logan looked at her, then shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I mean I'm needed here but... I miss singing y'know." He stated, getting a nod from Camille.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now." She said as she picked up the wrappers and threw them into a nearby garbage can, "Thanks for the lunch girl." Logan said as he waved at Camille, who waved back before leaving his office.

Logan sighs as he looked around in his office.

The walls were white, the tiled floors had a little tint of green on some and a little tint of blue on some, forming a beautiful pattern, everything was neatly arrange. It was everything he ever wanted. Yet, he feels as if there's something missing. In fact, he felt as if when he left... when they broke up... a huge hole formed in his heart. There was something missing.

There was also someone he never got.

"LOGIE!" Camille yelled as she barged back into the room, startling Logan and causing him to yelp in fear. "What is it?" He asked as he calmed down, Camille said with a grin, "You don't have any appointments today right?"

Logan nodded, then her grin grew, "There's an emergency and the doctors need you. I think you're gonna be happy with this new patient." I sighed, putting on my white coat before sprinting out of my office, "Where is he?" I asked as Camille sprinted with me. How the fuck did she sprint in high heels though?

"ER 1." She said, leading me to said room.

I sprinted inside, "Doctor Logan!" One of the nurses yelled as another one handed me facemask. "Who is he and what's his injury?" I asked as I quickly slid on the gloves. A male nurse stated, "A policeman, he's been shot a few times. We've managed to get the outer bullets out but there's a few dangerously close to his organs."

I nodded, when I approach the patient, I gasped.

Carlos Gracia.

I knew he'd end up in this hospital sooner or later.

He laid there with his torso wide open, I have to admit, he's buffed up quite a bit. I started working on getting the bullets out of his body and making sure he lives.

 **-After 2 hours of Surgical Operation...- (I skipped this part because IDFK what they do during this part.)**

The nurses and male nurses cheered in joy as I pulled out the last bullet and made sure his body was stable, I grinned widely as I dropped the bullet into the glass, along with the others. Carlos is extremely famous, probably one of the best cops in the world. He's made Palmwoods a safer place for all.

I smiled after all of the nurses had exit the room, my gloves and facemask was off. "Carlos, you're still as reckless and... cute as I remembered." I said with a smile as I took his hand, feeling the pulse at a normal rate.

"L-Logan?" Carlos stuttered as his eyes slowly open. What the heck? He's not supposed to be awake yet! His body needs to rest to recover, as much as I wanted to talk to him right then, I couldn't. I gave him a shot of the medicine that puts patients back to sleep.

( **Lord knows I know nothing about hospitals.** )

"Logan... it is you." Carlos said with a smile, I nodded, "It's me." I said. Before he could say anything, he drifted back to sleep.

I'm actually quite glad I don't have to talk to him, because... I don't know actually. I don't know what he would talk about, I haven't talk to him, James or Kendall in... 4 years now. I frowned as I left his room, part of me hated myself for not talking to him, part of me was glad I didn't talk to him, the third part was happy that I stopped him from waking up completely. Otherwise his body wouldn't be able to recover.

 **-A week later...**

When I entered my office, I was informed by one of the nurses that Carlos has already been discharged. I sighed sadly before dismissing him.

I've tried to visit him but every damn day I've been getting appointments day and night, when I do visit, he's either asleep or have others visiting him. I'm not sure if he's mentioned to the others that I work there though.

I sat down on my office seat, regretting every single life decisions I've made and reflecting upon past mistakes, realizing I've made a _fuckton_ of it. One of them is not putting up a fight when we disbanded.

 **-Carlos' POV**

I was extremely happy when I returned home, James waited at home with a face filled with disapproval.

"You. Are a fucking idiot." He said with that same 'You-seriously-did-not-just-do-that' voice. I stuck a tongue out, "You weren't there." I said. James frowned, "Yeah but you could've died, Carlos. I can't afford losing you." He said in a sad voice, I kissed him on the lips with a big grin.

"Guess who I've found?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow. "You're just gonna shake it off like that? Alright. Who did you find this time, Carlos? Please don't tell me it's Robbert again." I shook my head vigorously, "No! I already sent Robbert away. I found him, James." I said with a wide smile.

James somehow was able to to choke on air, "Wait. No way. You must've been dreaming." He said, shaking his head and his hand.

"No you idiot! I really did find him! Though he gave me that sleeping medicine afterwards, but I did. I remembered his face, hell he even said 'It's me'!" I exclaimed in full joy. "Oh my god, this is big news." James stated before dialing his phone, within seconds of calling Kendall, I heard knocks at the door.

"Yello-" I opened the door to be tackled by waves of kisses from said blondie. "Thank you so much Carlos!" He said in a high-pitched voice, hugging me tightly. I thought my hugs were tight.

"Whoah, since when did _you_ become the Flash?" James asked as Kendall got up, James helped me up.

James pinned Kendall onto the wall all of a sudden, grabbing his collar upwards, "Just so you know, if you kiss Carlos like that again, I'm gonna hunt you down Kendall." He said in a deep, angry tone. So deep it sent shivers up and down my spine, Kendall nodded fearfully. Now _this_ is new. Maybe I could utilize his anger when we get intimate...

"Alright so where is he?" Kendall asked after James let go of him.

 **[At the hospital, 2 days after - Kendall's POV]**

Somehow I was able to walk straight into the huge hospital without getting noticed. I guess Palmwoods is still the same 'Oh, it's a celebrity. Nothing special.' type of peoples. God, I miss this freaking place.

"Good Afternoon sir, how may I help you?" The male nurse who waited at the counter asked as we approached him, his eyes widened after he realized who I was. "I'm guessing you're not from Palmwoods?" I asked.

He shook his head, "N-No sir, I just got transferred here." he said, stuttering. I smirked, Carlos jumped up and said, "Is Doctor Logan available?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Unfortunately, Doctor Logan has an appointment right now. He'll be back in 35 minutes, I'll show you three to his office." The male nurse stated as he guided us towards Logan's office. "You may wait inside for Doctor Logan." He said as he opened the door and let us in, Carlos and James admired the room while I asked, "Is this even allowed? I mean we don't have an appointment."

The male nurse said, "I'll let this one slip. Can I have your autographs though?" with a big smile afterwards. We signed the shirt that he whipped out of nowhere, then he disappeared after closing the door.

"Wow... this room is so... _Logan."_ Carlos said. "I know right. It literally oozes him." James stated, bot of them looking at me with a smirk, I frowned. I can't believe I let go of him just like that. I mean sure we never dated but... God I regret everything right now.

We tried turning off the light switch to the room, and boy it was hella dark. I devised a plan to surprise Logan after finding out his room was almost pitch black without the light switch, and for some reason the light switch was all the way at the back of the room. "Good to see you're still the crazy planner of the team, Kendall." James said with a smirk, "You have no idea." I stated.

 **-34 minutes later...-**

We quickly switch off the light, Logan's gonna come in any minute now.

The door opened, Logan stepped inside then closed the door. "What in the hell." He said as he walked towards the light switch, "Why did I put the switch all the way at the back." He mumbled to himself. As soon as he turned the light on, we jumped out from one of his cabinets, yelling "Surprise!" Causing him to stumble backwards as he let out a high-pitched squeal of fright. James and Carlos rolled on the floor laughing as I grinned watching him take deep breaths to calm him down.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked as he crossed his arms, flexing his muscles in the process, and lifted an eyebrow. None of us answered him, he sighed then shook his head, "Come hug me you idiots." He said, opening his arms up. We literally dashed towards him to engulf in in hugs so tight, we're surprised he didn't choke. "I miss you so much, Kendall. And you too, James and Carlos." He said with a smile.

We nodded, unable to form any sentences. Somehow... Somehow Logan's gotten even more... pure and beautiful after 4 years. "Where have you been Logan? Why didn't you contact us?" James asked as I looked at Logan, begging for answers through my eyes.

He sighed, explaining what had happened and what he's been doing. My hopes for a reunion died slowly. Logan's last appointment for the day was moved to another doctor apparently, so we were able to catch up and talk. It felt like old times again, and I died inside knowing that everything would return to normal after this. So, in order to avoid that...

"So um... I know this might sound a bit crazy guys but... You've all got your own jobs and stuff, Logan's a crazy skilled doctor, Carlos is an amazing famous cop, you're a famous actor and I'm a musician. But I'm... I'm hoping that we could..." I trailed off, seeing the others get impatient by my nervousness. "I'm hoping we could bring back Big Time Rush." I said in one go, ready to run out of the room and not listen to them decline.

"Sure." James said with a big smile. "Wha..." I said as I looked at him, his smile turned into a grin. "I mean acting and all that is fun, but nothing is compared to singing in a band with you fuckers." He said happily. Carlos added, "My dad always said that I could always go back to music, as long as it's with you guys." He said with a big, happy grin. The same childish grin I thought I'd never, ever see again.

My heartbeat sped up, my flames of hope reignited.

All that's left is Logan.

"I don't know guys..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. My flames of hope... doused by the water of disappointment.

"I mean I really wanna go back with you they need me here." He said with an apologetic smile. I nodded sadly.

Suddenly, the door opened. The head of this hospital came in with a big smile. "I figured you'd say that, Doctor Mitchell." He stated, Logan quickly stood up and greeted him. "I'm afraid I have to let you go, Doctor Mitchell." The man stated, causing Logan to frown and me to hide my smile. "Yes, you're the best doctor we've got here, but I can tell this isn't what you _really_ want, Logan. I've been observing you." He continued, causing Logan to tilt his head.

"Your true passion lies within music, Doctor. Though if you'd like to return here any time, then you're welcomed. I doubt that though." He said with a warm smile, causing my insides to dance happily. "Thank you, Doctor Lincoln." he stated, hugging the large doctor tightly. The doctor chuckled as Logan pulled away, "You should thank Camille though, because if she hadn't told me about this, I wouldn't have stopped you from wasting your life."

After we left the hospital, we decided to move in to a house near my studio. Heffron Drive is now a separate band, with it's own lead singer. Even though there were tears, they still allowed me to leave.

Now that I've got Big Time Rush up and running again, I'm not gonna let it go.

Now that I've got Logan back in my life... I'm not gonna cower, in fact, I'm gonna make sure he's the one I marry one day.


	6. -BTR- I'm Sorry

**Just here to tell you this is an angst-ish story. 3:**

* * *

 **[Kendall Donald Knight]**

"Has anyone seen Logie?" I asked once I reach the living room where Carlos and James were hanging out.

"He said he's out today, doing some stuff. Didn't really tell us what though." Carlos replied before his eyes returned to the TV. I sighed, Logan's been out since this morning and hasn't returned yet, which worries me.

Only yesterday did I realize that I haven't been spending time with him, which probably makes me the worst boyfriend ever.

Actually, that _definitely_ makes me the worst boyfriend, ever. I wanted to make it up to him and take him to the PalmWoods Zoo, which I know he's been dying to go to.

"Carlitos, can you switch the channel babe?" James asked with a smile as I sat down. "Sure." Carlos said, taking the remote and changing to a random channel. He landed just in time for an interesting news,

 **TV:**

 _"This morning, exactly at 5 AM while a local Palmwoods resident was taking out his dog for a walk in the nearby park, a dead body was discovered inside a ditch._

 _Local Resident: *Still crying* I don't know what happened, I don't know who he is but I'm so sorry to his parents. I'm so sorry, if-if I had came out earlier I could've stopped him._

 _Victim appears to have stabbed himself in the heart, killing himself in the process. A knife was found a few inches from the ditch."_

My heart started pounding and I started getting dizzy.

 _"Victim appears to be a 17 years old, teenage male. About 5"9 feet in height and 60kg in weight."_

No. No way. I quickly stood up and ran towards the kitchen, but I noticed that James and Carlos shared a worried look.

I ran into the toilet near the kitchen instead of the kitchen though, feeling light-headed and ready to hurl. It never came, so instead I resulted in splashing my face with cool water.

After stepping out of the toilet, I noticed a white envelope attached to the fridge. It was camouflaged though, both were white so it was barely noticeable from far. I gently rip it off of the fridge doors and opened it, inside was a letter.

 _"Dear Kendall, My love_

 _We started out as kids, knowing nothing about each other.  
Then came middle-school, you came into my life, quickly becoming my significant other.  
In high-school, that feeling only grew stronger._

 _In middle-school, we met James and Carlos.  
We quickly became the best of bros.  
We came to PalmWoods for our dream._

 _Remember that first kiss?  
Remember the first night?  
Remember the first date?_

 _I cherished all those moments,  
I loved every single one of it,  
I crave for more._

 _Every kiss was electric,  
Coursing through my veins.  
But good things never last.  
_

 _Once we achieved our dreams of being famous,  
Our dreams of the city being ours,  
Our dreams of being stars._

 _We were halfway there._

 _Things started falling apart,  
At least to me it did._

 _Jealousy, oh sweet jealousy.  
I was never one for it.  
But when it came to you...  
It never ended._

 _I loved spending time with Carlos and James,  
I loved them like my blood brothers.  
But I loved you the most._

 _Yet, the electricity...  
It was fading._

 _Day by day, I tell myself I'm going crazy.  
That I love you and you love me.  
But,  
Day by day, the signs become clearer.  
That I'm not the one you should see._

 _It slowly faded, and I didn't want to waste your time._

 _I didn't want to waste any of your times._

 _I became the 3rd wheel for James and Carlos,  
And nothing but air,_

 _To you._

 _I felt invisible to you._

 _Yes we've a lot of fans,  
Thousands,  
Ten Thousands.  
Their attention means a lot to me,  
But not as much as James' and Carlos',  
And nowhere near as much yours.  
_

 _Like our song,  
Loving you was like confetti falling,  
It was beautiful while it lasted.  
_

 _Unfortunately it has slowed down,  
The confetti slowly decreased,  
Until there was nothing._

 _Please,  
Tell our fans that I'm sorry,  
For my sudden departure._

 _I'm sorry for not telling James and Carlos,  
I'm sorry for not telling you._

 _I love you Kendall but..._

 _I'm sorry."_

And just like that, my consciousness had disappeared.

 **[James Diamond]**

I tried to shake off the bad feeling I got when the news popped up, it's been about 10 minutes since Carlos changed the channel and I still feel... bad.

"Did you hear that?" Carlos asked, turning his head around. "Hear what?" I asked back, I didn't hear anything.

"I heard a thud. From the kitchen." he replied, standing up. I stood up as well, we walked towards the kitchen slowly. Kendall's head popped out from behind the corner, he was unconscious. "Kendall!" Carlos yelled, rushing to his side.

I bent down and gently ripped a piece of paper from his hand, realizing it was all Logan's handwriting.

"No..." I said, dropping the paper in fear as Carlos desperately tried to wake our leader up. Carlos picked up the piece of paper and read it as well, tears quickly streamed down his face. "Please tell me this is a prank, James."

I shook my head, "Our Logie... Our adorable, smart and nerdy Logan... He's gone..." I said, falling onto my knees. "T-That was h-him... wasn't it..." Carlos said, slowly losing hope that Logan is alive.

"J-James..." Kendall said as his eyes opened, revealing his sad, tear-filled emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Kendall." I said as both Carlos and I hugged him, "H-He's gone...?" Kendall asked, as if ready to break down for days.

I nodded, hugging him tightly, feeling his body shake. I knew the tears were coming.

And they came.

 **[ A week after the incident... ]  
[ Kendall Knight ]**

I'm still recovering from that blow.

Logan has really awakened me.

He's really woken me up, making me realize that I should spend more time with the peoples I love instead of fame, I don't want to lose James or Carlos as well.

"I'm sorry Logan." I said to myself for the 200th time that week, looking down on the couch as I sat in a fetus position, James and Carlos on a different couch. They looked at me for a bit but kept quiet.

It's weird though.

I know he's no longer in this world but I could still feel his presence, not in a ghostly way but... I swear I could feel his heartbeat when I close my eyes, I could feel his warmth when I lay on my bed...

Maybe that just tells me that nobody will _ever_ take his place in my heart.

*Knock knock* The sound of the door being knocked echoed throughout the house, it felt as if the knocks were louder than the sound of the TV.

"I'll get it." Carlos said in a weak voice. We're all still recovering from losing Logan.

It's weird though, we have a huge and obvious doorbell button, yet the stranger didn't use it. Suddenly, my flames of hope burnt bright. There's only one person I know in this entire world who never uses the doorbell.


	7. -BTR- I choose You

**Hey guys! It's been quite a long time since I've updated this, and I'm very sorry. I'm a bit carried away with my new story in Wattpad, and as a break from** ** _that_** **story, I'm gonna make an update here!**

 **If you're from my crappy Auradon fics, (Actually, all my fics are crappy.) then I am very sorry. I'm still trying to find inspiration/motivation/reason (Ok that last one I've already found.) to continue, but I'm not abandoning it though.**

 **As a side note, this fucking story alone took 5 rewrites, because my Firefox decided to crash that many times. It's a reason why I really just want to move to Wattpad entirely, because this site** ** _lacks_** **and** ** _requires_** **Autosave.**

 **Anyway, if it's a bit off, I'm sorry. I've tried to get this as close as possible to the original one,**

 **Enjoy! ^^'**

* * *

 _In an AU where Kendall is part of Heffron Drive and torments Logan, while Carlos and James protect him and Logan trying to keep his own band in check, which consists of Carlos and James._

* * *

"Alright Logiebear, you can do this. Today won't be as bad as yesterday, as long as you find Carlos and James as fast as you can." I said to myself, hiding the bruises near my abdomen. Ever since I entered High-school, he's been tormented by Kendall Knight and his bandmates, Heffon Drive. I wouldn't be lying though if I said I had a small crush my the tormentor...

I mean come on though, who wouldn't?

Beautiful warm green eyes, perfect face, a tall figure, a little bit of muscle here and there, enough to intimidate coward nerds like me… An amazing voice as a cherry on top of the cupcake. His cupcake.

I would give anything just to have him treat me normally for once… _Anything_.

I frowned as I saw the purple bruise near my chest area… This is from Dustin, one of Kendall's band mates. He pushed me against a door just yesterday, not only did I hit the door _hard_ , I hit the damned knob. I honestly don't know _how_ , I'm just glad I didn't break any of my ribs. Honestly, I thought I did, he pushed me really hard.

They stop bullying me when I'm around Carlos and James though, because those two are terrifying as hell!

Carlos might be short, but damn he's got the muscles to make up for it, plus when he's angry, he's like a puppy.

Yeah, a puppy armed with 5 sets of super-sharp titanium teeth, coated in titanium fur and eyes made out of pure nightmare fuel.

James on the other hand, was tall. He towered _both_ of us and I was only slightly taller than Carlos, not only is he super tall, he's also buff as hell.

 _All_ the girls want Carlos and James, mostly James because fucking hell, he's beautiful. They always reject them though, saying how they'd rather take care of me instead of being in a relationship that would most likely end up short and very heartbreaking anyways.

At first, I hated the idea that they wanted to _protect_ me. Like come on, I can handle myself.

Yeah right.

After some time, I noticed something odd between them. Like, when I leave them alone and watch from a distance, they'd be all weird and shy n' shit. Carlos would blush every time James would laugh and vice versa, both would blush at the same time when making skin-to-skin contact…

Though if I'm around, they'd just act like the childish and adorable fools that I've grown to love.

"Loogggiiiieeee!" Carlos whined, knocking on the front door repeatedly. "Logan! Your friend is here!" My brother yelled from downstairs.

Ah yes, my _beloved_ brother.

I actually do love him, a fuck lot. Because if it weren't for him, my parents wouldn't be in jail and I wouldn't be here. Instead, I'd be locked up in the basement tortured for I am a homosexual.

He saved me, brought me here and started a new life.

I wish I have someone to love me like his boyfriend loves him though, I'm quite jealous of that.

I ran down the stairs and snatched a piece of toast from the table, deciding that's all I'll be getting for today. "See ya'!" I yelled, bolting out the door, making sure to close it afterwards.

I had to thank the Rainbow Gods that Carlos offered to pick me up today, as a practice for his driving license. When he gets his license, I get to ride in the car with him! Which means we'll arrive at school together, which may or may not means that I could finally be free from the clutches of the evil yet hot as hell Kendall Knight.

"Lez' go." He said with a lazy smile, driving off. "You're doing pretty good." I complimented with a smile of my own. "Seriously though Logan, if you keep smiling at me like that I'd go blind." He said with a big grin.

Ah yes, the oh so beautiful award winning smile of mine.

I hate it so much, like damn though, whenever I see myself smile in the reflection of any reflective surface, I'd see an oddly shaped gremlin with possibly the weirdest smile ever.

I think everyone sees that?

I don't really care about what peoples think though.

"We're here." He said with a big proud grin, "Whose car is this?" I asked as we climbed out. "It's my bro's, he'll be using it after school so we're walking again." He said with a small smile, silently asking if I'd mind it. "That sounds fun." I said with a smile as well, it's always fun to walk home with James and Carlos.

They'd pull me into this ridiculous antic that I'd have to apologize for afterwards, apologize to all concerned that is.

But hey, it's fun watching it unravel, and sometimes participating in creating total and utter chaos can be fun too.

"Well hello there sexy." Alexa appeared out of nowhere, "I see you've a beautiful car now." She said in a seductive tone, attempting to look all sexy and shit in-front of Carlos.

She pushed me aside, actually, I think she didn't even _see_ me there. Am I really _that_ unnoticeable? I mean I know I'm not attractive but _come on_! A little bit of respect would be nice!

"How about you and me ride together after school? We could even _have fun_ at the backseat later." She said with a wink, sending painfully cold shivers down my spine, even though she wasn't even facing me.

"Yeah." He said with a small smile, my jaw dropped onto the ground.

Seriously? I thought he had a thing for James… He's rejected her so many times… What changed his mind this time?

Did something happened between these two?

I frowned sadly as a wicked grin grew on her face, "I knew you'd come ar-" A few thoughts ran through my head, about what could have possibly happened while she said that, but then he interrupted, "And by 'yeah', I mean no." He said with a stern frown.

"Do you not understand?" He asked, walking past her and grabbing my hand. "I'm not into you, so just leave us be." He sang to the melody of Into You by Ariana Grande.

I let out a silent sigh of relief, for a second there I legit thought he's finally decided to give into his teenage desires and go out with her. "She's so annoying! I know I'm stubborn but holy shit! She's a _whole new level_ of stubborn." He complained as we walked towards our locker.

I looked at my phone while Carlos rummaged through his locker, complaining about her non-stop. That was until a person shoved me towards the door of his opened locker, causing my phone to fall and the big bruise on my chest hit the door pretty hard.

I cried out in pain, clutching to my chest, not even caring about my phone. "Logie! Logan what's wrong?!" Carlos quickly got to my side, poking the bruise that was just throbbing painfully. Not really throbbing, it felt like it was though.

"D-Don't touch me!" I exclaimed in pain, causing him to wince and jumped backwards slightly. "N-No, I didn't mean it like that." I said, it was a tad bit hard to breathe now. I think I've finally broken a rib. Maybe.

"Logie, what's wrong?" He asked as the pain slowly subsided, Kendall froze there and stared right at me. Part of me was ecstatic that he was _looking_ at me, the other part wanted to murder him.

Carlos lifted up my shirt without my consent, revealing my entire torso to everyone nearby. "My god, when did you get these abs? Wait- is that a fucking bruise?!" He asked, pointing towards the large obvious bruise.

I could've sworn I saw Kendall blush slightly but then a big frown grew on his face, a guilty one. Carlos got up, clenching his fist tightly, his face changed into that of a demonic murderer one. If I don't stop him now, there's no guaranteeing Kendall's gonna make it to his class later…

"Carlos, please." I pleaded, grabbing his hand, feeling more pain invade my senses. I felt a few tears escape my eyes as the pain was far too great.

Out of the blue, Kendall was sent flying onto the ground, "What the hell-?!" He exclaimed furiously, looking at James, who was in a much worse state than Carlos.

He clearly had bad hair day, you _could_ laugh at how he looked if he didn't look like someone had just murdered his boyfriend, and looking like he wants to avenge him. Or her. I honestly don't know.

"James-!" Carlos called his name out, grabbing his hand tightly. Everyone knew if you anger James, you'd never see the light of day. Or at least you'd end up with two very swollen eyes and a fuckton of bruises, everyone knew that.

As soon as Carlos grabbed his hand, he turned around, his killer like expression instantly transformed into that of a soft one, his anger leaving his body instantaneously. It surprised me how his mood just swung like that, and all it took was _one touch_.

A mischievous idea popped into my head, but I had to push it away because the pain in my chest was growing. "Fu-ck." I whispered painfully, feeling more tears escape my eyes. "Logan!" James yelled, quickly crouching down next to me, "Are you alright?" he asked in a very worried voice.

Now if I was talking normally with them, I'd sass them, but now's not the time. "Nurse, _please_." I pleaded, both nodded in unison. "You're not carrying me like a bride again, James." I furrowed my brows, glaring at him.

"I-I wasn't gonna!" He exclaimed in defense, backing away quickly. "C'mon buddy." Carlos said gently as he helped me up, I draped an arm over his shoulder as he helped me gain my balance, James decided to carry my bag instead.

 **.Kendall's POV**

Jesus Christ, James' punch is no joking. I feel like he's shattered half of my skull with that single punch, it took me about 15 minutes before the pain slowly subsided.

What the hell though… What happened to Logan…? I mean sure I… I punch him sometimes but I always made sure my punches were light! Light enough to hurt a little bit but not enough to leave any form of bruise or mark…

That bruise was huge though, definitely not from me.

When I _heard_ and _saw_ him cry in pain, part of me died. I thought I could get rid of this stupid crush for Christ's sake!

But every single day I hurt him, I mock him, it just grows stronger. I knew I couldn't escape.

But then again… I had nowhere to escape to. I _highly_ doubt he'll want me anywhere near him… After all the pain I've inflicted? No way.

"Dude, you aight'?" Dustin asked with a worried expression as I slowly stood up, I swatted his arm away, "Fuck off." I cursed angrily, I knew one of those jerks did that to him. I couldn't fight back though, not if I want to be able to pursue my dream career…

Plus there's the whole Battle of the Bands competition going on right now, and I'd like to be in it, thank you.

"Just trying to help." He said with a furious scowl as I walked away, though I stopped in my track shortly after. Carlos' locker was wide open and there was a phone underneath his door. I decided to be the good guy for once and closed the door, picking up the phone curiously.

When I turned it on, the word 'Logieee' was written in a large and adorable font as the lock-screen background of the Android phone, a small smile tugged at my lips at the adorable background. I decided to just return it later, that is if I could even _approach_ him.

 **.Logan's POV**

"Logan?" The nurse asked with a big frown. As they helped me sit down on the white hospital bed prepared for the school, "You're the last person I expect in forever!" She exclaimed. I'm known to be the Junior Doctor around here, so I'm not surprised by the statement.

James lifted up my shirt, my face burned bright red as the nurse gasped. "What happened?!" She exclaimed with complete shock, looking at the bruise on my chest. I had to thank God the rest of the bruises had healed up.

"Some stupid bullies." Carlos gritted through his teeth, "I took care of them though." James said with a smirk, Carlos' expression softened as he saw James smirk. These two are painfully adorable, like, honestly, they should just date already.

"Thank goodness we've this new bandage that just arrived." The nurse said with a relieved smile as she opened one of the drawers of the white table in one of the corner of the room, taking out an oddly large bandage.

"This is called the Cryogenic Bandage." She said with a small smile, my eyes blew wide when I realized what it was. "We've this in our school?!" I exclaimed with a big awed smile. It's actually one of the newer bandages invented by all those scientists, it provides a cooling effect able to rival an ice pack, plus it sticks onto your skin, which gives it a band-aid like purpose.

"This should be large enough to cover up that bruise and hopefully soothe it." She said with a sigh, ripping the seal and carefully sticking it on my chest, I could feel my chest numbing already, but at the same time it made me feel _a lot better_.

"Just… Try not to let anything touch that area for this whole day." She said with a sigh, giving me another one. "Once you get home, replace that with an ice-pack as soon as you can. Tomorrow morning, you can use this before you go to school. It should be a lot better by Wednesday." She said with a small smile, earning a nod from me.

"Is it bad that I want to see you smile like that every day?" James asked with a small smile, making my face burn red. "See? I told you you've a beautiful smile." Carlos stuck his tongue out after he said that. "I do agree on that." The nurse said with a wink, making my face burn that much more red.

"Alright you hooligans get out of here, your class starts in 5." She said with a smile, we thanked her before leaving.

"I guess now we resume our daily routine like usual…?" James asked, earning a shrug from Carlos. Usually they'd be either behind me or in-front of me, but today, I was sandwiched between them. I didn't really mind though, at least it gives me a protected feeling.

 **-End of School-**

James and Carlos decided to hold off the antics for today, and tomorrow apparently. They wanted me to heal up as much as I could before we continued with our crazy antics, which was nice for a change.

In fact, we got ice-cream.

Carlos got a strawberry-chocolate mix with rainbow sprinkles while James got a blueberry mush with cherries and a little bit of cream. Me on the other hand, got a boring and plain ol' vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

We did swap once in a while, which was quite nice. I also had to hold back my dirty thoughts, because I was thinking of swapping saliva with the two hottest kids in school. It was as good as kissing them, which was something that turned me on.

Once I got home, I saw a note attached onto the door.

 _'Hey lil' bro, me and Stevan are out for a date… We'll be back before dinner, there's some food you can heat up in the oven if you're hungry. Please lock the door after you get in, you know where to find the spare keys._

 _-Blake Mitchell'_

I let out a sigh, feeling envy of my brother. He doesn't know what I go through in school, and frankly, I don't plan on it.

He's buff! Not just him, his boyfriend is ripped as well. They, along with Carlos and James, are the pure epitome of sexiness. He managed to leave a large bruise on dad's face before we left here, it got him into a little bit of trouble but I managed to get him out of that one.

The last thing I want is for him to smack the person that I've a crush on, doesn't matter how hard he's beaten me up… I just can't bear to see _him_ in pain.

I let out a sigh before getting the spare keys and entering the house, locking the doors behind me afterwards. Only after I set my bag onto the couch did I notice, _my god-damn phone is missing_.

I whined, desperately searching for my phone in my bag. "Come on, it has to be in here!" I exclaimed in anger and fear, rummaging through my bag. It's definitely not in my pockets, because if it was, I wouldn't felt it.

I gave up with a sigh and a frown, sinking into the couch in a disappointed manner.

First I get a huge bruise on my chest, next someone pushes me into a locker, _hitting_ that bruise, and now my damn phone is gone.

Best week ever.

Not.

 **.Kendall's POV**

A small smile grew on my face as I looked at the phone in my hand, part of me wondering why the band isn't practicing today since BotB is just 4 weeks away.

I tried multiple passwords that I thought would be suitable, but none of them worked. At first I wanted to put it down and not invade his privacy, not wanting to see anything dirty, but then I remembered, I'm talking about Logan.

The epitome of perfectness, purity, adorableness and innocence. Not to mention very hot and very smart.

He's everything I've ever dreamed of and ever wanted.

My mom and sister were out, they're supposed to be back tonight.

Four numbers suddenly popped into my head. _'No, that can't be_.' I thought to myself… but it couldn't hurt to try.

I punched in the four numbers and to my surprise, it unlocked the phone! A big grin broke out on my face, he knows my birthday! I don't care about how he knows it, all I care about is that _he knows it_. And it's in about 3 weeks, just before BotB.

Part of me wished he'd get me a present, or even a card… Hell, his presence alone would be an amazing gift. His presence and his friendship…

But I knew that would never happen.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering, what number did he use for his password. It's 1102, which is my birthday date, November 2nd.

There wasn't anything extraordinary in his phone, except for a few games and brain teasers, and all the usual things you'd find in a teenager's phone, Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat and all that.

I didn't find a single thing that strayed far from 'innocent' though, in fact, nothing in this phone was dirty! Not even his browsers' history.

Now I just look like a creep.

I took a look in the gallery and saw a few pictures of Logan, the most recent one he took was Sunday, and that wasn't even him who took it!

It looked like Carlos was holding the phone. There's about 90+ pictured in here, I can tell you 2/5 of them was Carlos holding the phone, 2/5 of them was James and only 1/5 of them were Logan himself.

I wanted to use the nickname 'Logie' but honestly… I don't deserve that.

He's so adorable… I really envy James and Carlos.

Heffron Drive is not an excuse to hate him, because even before I was part of it, I tormented him, hoping this crush would just disappear.

Maybe… Maybe if I had taken the right turn and befriended him… Maybe I'd be able to have him in my arms right now.

Maybe I could call him Logie and kiss him all I want…

Instead of envying Carlos and James, who probably got to hang around with him all day long.

I sat there with a big frown, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I regretted my past mistakes. The one I regret most was rejecting his offer to join his band…

Even though I tormented him, put him through hell… He still gave me a chance…

I remembered the day like it was _yesterday_.

 _"K-Kendall…?" Logan asked shyly, looking down with a blush. "The fuck do you want?" I spat at his face, my heart ached at the way I treated him._

 _"I just… I was just wondering if… If you could join our band…?" He asked innocently, lifting his doe eyes, eyes filled with hope. I thought for sure I couldn't say no… But somehow I did. "I'd rather be dead than to join a twerp band of yours." I spat out, shoving him onto a locker, all hope in his eyes shattered._

 _I wanted to just go then, but my body reacted a different way._

 _In fact… I punched his stomach._

 _My insides were crying at the way I treated him, but my mind was… Satisfied…_

I began sobbing at the memory, the part where all hope in his eyes shattered into millions of pieces kept repeating, guilt swallowed me within minutes.

 **.Logan's POV**

Someone began banging on the door hard in a rapid manner, "Logan! Logan are you in there?! Are you alright?!" Carlos yelled. "If you're not opening this door, we're taking it down!" James yelled as well, I could _feel_ him ready to barge down the door.

"Don't!" I yelled, scurrying towards the door and quickly unlocking it, only to be rammed by James as we both fall onto the floor, his head landed on my abdomen, thankfully. "Oh god…" I said, opening my eyes slowly as James slowly got up, freezing mid-way.

My heart began racing, our faces were only inches apart, if I leaned up, I'd be able to kiss James.

Should I go for it?

Fuck no!

I'm not gonna go destroy a solid 6 years of good friendship just so I could feel his lips, as much as I wanted to. "J-James…?" I called his name out, his warm minty breath invaded my nose. I honestly didn't mind, but if he stayed there any longer, it'd get awkward not just between me and him, but also Carlos.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got up as Carlos closed the door, "Oh my god Logie! I am so sorry!" He exclaimed in fear as he quickly got up, Carlos helping me up.

"It's alright, I think I saved your butts there. If you barged down my door one more time Blake would murder you. If not, Blake would complain about it all night long, giving Stevan an earful, who'll start hunting you down as well." I said with a small smile, a relieved smile growing on his face.

"Why didn't you return any of our texts? Or calls?" He asked with a worried look, his smile quickly faded.

"I lost my phone." I said with a sigh, "I think it's in school somewhere, I don't know." I sighed again afterwards, sitting down on the couch with a frown.

We quickly had dinner afterwards, they decided to sandwich me again until I fell asleep, providing warmth, protection and comfort as I slept. I always love it when these two are over for sleep-overs, they always sandwich me in-between and it makes me feel all tingly inside.

 **-The Next Day…-** **.Kendall's POV**

"Hey g-" I froze on my spot, my band was hanging out with someone new. Someone who gave me bad chills that ran down my spine.

"Hey Ken." Dustin said with a grin as I approach them, "And you are…?" I asked, looking at the new member. He looked like a big douche, I hate him already.

"WayneWayne in da house!" he yelled shamelessly. Clearly he's a new transfer student here. "Meet our new-" Dustin began, "Oh hell no." I said with a big frown, stepping backwards.

"I'm not singing with this guy, period." I said, scowling at him. How can he just accept this new fucker without my consent? I thought _I_ was the leader of the group?

Well clearly I'm not.

"Well then you'll have to leave." Dustin said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes. "Well good then, I'm out." I said, throwing my hands up. "Wait what?" Dustin asked in shock, I think he didn't really expect me to leave.

I am in no way going to sing with this douche, yes I've only known him for like 5 minutes but I hate him already. I've already caused enough pain being in this group, it's time I stop.

"Yeah you heard me right, Heffron Drive can go do its own thing without me." I said, rolling my eyes and backing away slightly. I watched as my ex-band mates froze there in utter shock. I actually felt light, really light.

Like I could fly.

Like a huge boulder has just been lifted from my shoulder?

I honestly don't know, but this means I don't have to torment Logan anymore just so I could be part of the band. Come to think of it, I don't even know _why_ I stayed!

Speaking of Logan, I need to give his phone back.

To my surprise, I saw him leaning against one of the lockers close to the boy's toilet.

"Logan!" I yelled, causing him to flinch in fear. He looks like he's ready to bolt.

He's scared of me.

That alone broke my heart, but I didn't turn back, I needed to face him.

To apologize.

"Logan, goodness me." I said, panting as he stood straighter, almost as if ready to make a beeline away from me.

"I uh… I came to return this to you." I said shyly, handing him his phone. He blushed slightly and took his phone, "Thanks." He said in an adorable voice, I wanted to just squeeze him right there!

If I get to see him every day like this… I honestly wouldn't mind not pursuing my dream of singing. I can't believe I missed out on all of this!

"L-Logan…" I started off, making eye-contact with him. His face burned red once we made eye-contact, his breathing slowed down, almost as if he's captured in a trance…

That thought made my heart flutter. _I_ should be the one captured in a trance, really. I would be if the things I needed to tell him wasn't serious.

"I'm sorry." I began, I had the whole thing planned out, I'd apologize and beg on my knees if required. "You're forgiven." He squeaked out with an adorable dimpled smile.

How did I miss those dimples before?

"I… I am? But I've done so many things Logan! I… You can't forgive me just like that…?" I asked, all of a sudden, I was captured in a hug. His warmth invading my senses, it made me feel at peace. It made me feel like I belonged in his touch.

I always knew I was a gay, I kept it a secret though.

"Too late, I already did. It's Logie, by the way." He said with a big grin after pulling away. I wanted him to continue hugging me, honestly.

My eyes began watering, he's seriously gonna forgive me _just like that_? After everything…? 4 years of torment and he forgives me with just 2 words…

He's an angel. He has to be.

"Hey Logie…" I said shyly, part of me didn't want to finish that question because I was afraid of the rejection, but I had to. "Is it… Is it too late for me to join your band?" I asked, readying myself for the rejection, for him to yell at me that I missed my chance.

Instead, a _huge_ genuine smile grew on his face, "Of course not! Goodness me, I can barely keep the band together." He said with a big smile. "You'll have to face the wrath of James and Carlos though." He said with a worried smile.

"For you, I'll face anything." I blurted out, blushing furiously after I realized what I had just said. "Thanks." He said with an adorable smile, one that screamed innocence.

I wanted to be his first everything. First kiss, first cuddle, first snuggle… I mean sure I can't be his first _everything_ , but at least I want to be his first… Well, cherry-popper.

 **-Saturday, 4 days after Logan forgave Kendall.-**

I stood in front of Logan's house door nervously, wanting to knock on the door, yet I was nervous. What if he backs out? What if they don't want me in the band…?

I'd understand.

Before I could walk away in disappointment, I heard Logan yell "Carlos!" as footstep noises came from the inside. I think they're running?

I peeked through the window to see Carlos carrying a red leather-bound book in his hand with a big grin, "I found your journal!" he yelled out loud.

"It's not a journal! It's my songbook for crying out loud!" Logan yelled in a completely flustered manner. He tried to reach for the book, but somehow Carlos escaped with it. "Carlos Garcia, give him his book back." A stern voice said.

Even though it was stern, I chuckled. I detected the hint of tease in it.

Carlos handed the book to James, who seemed to be the source of the stern voice. "James handed it to Logan, who was on the way to him. "Finally James, you act your age. And your size." He said, rolling his eyes. Before he could take the book, James snatched it away, "Oh so you want me to be childish?" James asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Soon afterwards, they began running around the living room. It's kinda hard to believe they're a band, but they're definitely having fun.

Something I didn't get to do in Heffron Drive. Back in that band, we were always serious. Jokes and teases were rare, but mockery was plenty.

I decided to man up, if they reject me then… They reject me.

I knocked on the door multiple times, "Coming!" Logan yelled, "We're not done here." He said in a stern voice as he approached the door. He opened the door, and as soon as he did, a big grin grew on his face. A grin grew on mine as well, he's just as gorgeous and handsome as I last met him.

Which was yesterday, actually.

"You came." He said with that smile, almost as if thinking I wasn't gonna.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" James growled, I saw him put the book on the table, making bone-cracking noises from his knuckles.

"Well… He's the new member." Logan said with a big smile as he closed the door, I feel like I've walked into a trap or something.

I feel like I'm a victim, behind me is the innocent mastermind and in front of me are the two menacing preys.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Carlos yelled in anger, "Hey! You guys appointed me as the leader!" He threw his hands up in defense.

I heard James growl again, his eyes growing dark with anger.

"Come on guys, give him a chance. And a break." Logan said, rolling his eyes then retrieving his book.

"You listen here pretty boy, if you hurt Logan in any way, be it behind us or in front of us, I'm gonna murder you. Got it?" He threatened in a low, anger filled voice as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I nodded fearfully, his eyes slowly lightening up as he loosened his grip.

 **-3 weeks later…-**

"Happy Birthday to you…" My family sang, my loved ones surrounding me.

Katie, my mom and my neighbor were the only ones who'd attend my small birthday gathering. Dustin and the others never did, claiming they're busy.

Now, Katie, my mom, my neighbor, Logan, Carlos and James are here, and honestly, it meant the world to me. I can't believe I chose Dustin over Logan!

It was a bit rough at first with James and Carlos wanting to murder me, but they eventually forgave me and made me leader of the band. Logan quickly agreed, he apparently hated being the leader. I loved being with them though, I'd always have fun around them. Sure Carlos and James could get crazy with their antics sometimes, but it's fun.

I blew the candle, officially making me 17.

 **-The week after that…-**

"We're Big Time Rush and we're here to rock everyone's socks off!" I yelled through the microphone, standing proudly on the stage with Logan, Carlos and James, who were grinning widely.

"One, Two, Three, go." I said, we began playing one of our original songs. It was actually one of the songs in Logan's song book ' _Any type of guy_ ' was the title.

It honestly matched my mood, I'd be any type of guy for Logan, as long as I get to be with him.

 **-10 years later…-**

"Kennnnnn." Logan dragged out in a whine, I chuckled. "What's up babe?" I asked, pulling him into my arms. He pointed over at Carlos, who was munching a sandwich happily. "You want a sandwich?" I asked with a smirk, he nodded eagerly.

Somehow, the older we got, the more adorable Logan became. James and I ended up becoming the mature ones of the group while Logan and Carlos stayed with their childish antics, and I honestly couldn't ask for more.

"There ya' go." James said, handing us sandwiches.

It's been 10 years since our band became a thing…

We're a worldwide hit now, not only that, I'm also _married_ to Logan. Yeah!

James is married to Carlos as well.

At first it was a rough start, Logan was scared that if the media finds out we're gay, we'd be doomed. Turns out, the media of 2020 loves LGBT people! We were welcomed with open arms, even though we lost some fans, we gained a lot more.

Just 16 years before this whole thing, I chose Dustin.

I'm glad I realized my errors 6 years later…

I'm glad I chose Logan.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update, like I said, I was carried away with the new book.**

 **If you liked the story, why not follow it?**

 **And if you've the time, please leave a review below.**

 **Perhaps your reviews will motivate me even more to update more frequently. :)**


	8. -BTR- I'm Alive

**[Kendall]**

It's been 2 weeks since Logan left us.

We were planning a whole funeral for him, in just 2 weeks. His mother cried endlessly once we showed her the letter, our parents scolded us endlessly. They cried as well, not wanting us to leave them, they made us swore never to do what Logan did.

Logan was a smart one, _very_ smart. I was honored to have him as my boyfriend, hell, I was ready to pop the question and all!

He knew suicide was wrong, wrong on _so many levels_. Yet, pressure finds its way to ruin everything and everyone. Not only was he pressured because of fame, but he also received emotional and mental problems from _me_.

Fame consumed me, I spent less and less time with him. Only after he left did I reminiscence, I realized I was being a _total fuckwad._ He reached out so many times, desperate for affection and attention from me, yet, I pushed it all away because of _fame_.

Big Time Rush took a break from singing, the three of us just stayed in our house, crying non-stop.

I could feel his heartbeat when I closed my eyes, I could feel his warmth when I laid upon the bed which we shared, once upon a time. It was a very weird experience, even though he's no longer here, I could _feel_ him still alive…

Perhaps, it's one of the ways my heart is telling me that _no one will ever replace him_.

His death landed a very heavy blow to us, I felt extremely guilty. Up to a point where I couldn't look at James and Carlos without wanting to break down, because it was all my fault. It went on for 3 days until they noticed, now they refused to leave me alone, fraid' that I'd do what Logan did, out of peer pressure.

It was another gloomy day in PalmWoods, we stayed in our house in silence. It was odd, today felt a bit different compared to the other gloomy days.

Logan's scent wafted in the air. I'm not sure if the others noted it, but since I've been with him for god knows how long, I've noted _every single aspect_ of him. From his scent down to his toes, his kinks, everything.

Today, I noted his scent, his innocent, sweet yet cheeky, sexy in a sense and _Logan_ scent.

The entire house was silent as I took in his scent, Carlos being cradled in James' arm. I felt tears prick my eyes, maybe this was God's punishment for me abandoning my loved one. This might be the _last_ time I'll be able to smell him- as creepy as that sounds- so I took in as much as I could, memories of the past came rushing back.

Maybe this is Logan's attempt to tell me that he's still here, that he'll be watching me… That he wants me to move on.

The problem is, I don't want to move on. No. I'm scared someone might steal that special spot in my heart, that someone might replace him…

*Knock Knock*

5 knocks came from the door.

*Knock Knock*

5 more came.

What caught my interest was that the knocks came in an odd pattern, one that we had set. It was a way to tell when either of us is knocking on the door.

Not just that, we also had an obvious doorbell next to our door.

Why didn't the stranger use it? Did they not see it?

Suddenly, a memory of Logan came into my mind. He's the _only_ person I knew in this world who'd deliberately knock on the door, even if there's a humongous doorbell right there.

That can't be, right? He's dead…

All of a sudden, my flames of hope burned bright.

"I'll get it." Carlos said, his voice cracking as he stood up. I, too, was intrigued to see who this stranger was. Soon, James and I were behind Carlos, anticipating to see who this stranger was and why he didn't use the doorbell.

Carlos gulped as he reached for the doorknob, could he also he suspecting Logan…?

Once he opened the door, we were met with the back of the stranger, all of a sudden, my eyes brimmed up with tears.

"Dammit, they're not home." He cursed, his angelic voice was music to my ears.

He's alive…?

He's alive?!

 **Surprise surprise! :D**

 **I wanted to do a surprise update cuz' y'nat.**

 **Merry Belated Christmas to everyone and I hope everyone has a Happy New Years, things has been…**

 **I suppose things haven't been all that joyous here. Still, I hope everyone's having a good time! 2016 is going and 2017 is coming soon!**


	9. -AUBTR- My Mate

**Warning: My mind was in a very twisted place when I typed half of this...**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Kendall…**

It's Halloween time again.

Time for us, vampires, to feast upon innocent, off-guarded victims.

Halloween is when peoples dress up as monsters and party all night long, kids doing the same, except they go door to door for pathetic sweets. It's also the time for vampires to prey all night long, satisfying their thirst for blood.

I could already see a group of victims walking towards an open area, decorated with lights. Nobody ever suspects actual vampires being there, which makes it easy for us to hypnotize, lead and feast.

 **Logan…**

"Camille! I don't want to go to that party dammit!" I exclaimed angrily, shutting her out of my apartment. She's been trying to get me to go to this stupid Halloween party, and frankly, I'd rather not.

Who knows what could be hiding under those costumes, for all I know, there could be actual monsters there, blending in with humans, waiting to strike.

"OH COME ON! Carlos agreed! Plus, we might find you a _hot vampire_ there!" She added, I could literally sense the mischievous grin on her face. "If you don't open this door and agree to go to the party with us any time soon, I'm gonna kick it down and do unimaginable things to you!" She yelled angrily, then began counting down from 10.

I remembered the last time I did this, I ended up with my limbs being in different colors each because she sprayed paint on it, all because I refused to go to the mall with her.

I appreciate having a friend like her around, trying to get me a date with someone, but sometimes it can get real annoying.

"FINE!" I yelled, opening the door so hard I swear it should've unhinged. "Finally." She said with a triumphant grin, showing me the costume I was gonna wear.

"What is this?! Vampire Slut?!" I exclaimed as I snatched the costume, eyeing it up and down. "This out to get you laid." She said with a big grin, I quickly shook my head in dismay. "I am _not_ wearing this. If you want me to go to the party with you and Carlos, I'm not gonna wear this or any form of slutty costume." I scolded her, seeing a big frown on her face.

"Fine. Wear whatever you want, Carlos and I will pick you up at 7." She said with a sigh, leaving both me and the costume disappointedly.

 **That Night…**

We were walking towards where the party was held, I could see the lights from where we stood. The whole time I felt weird, almost as if someone was watching us. Jo decided to join last minute, which meant 4 of us walking towards the area.

Surely peoples wouldn't dare ambushing us when there's 4 of us right…? Unless there's multiple of them.

Then again, Carlos is like Hercules. He could probably smack those guys hard.

Speaking of, Carlos was grinning while Camille refused to look at me. I showed up without a costume, just dressing as regular ol' me.

"You look happy?" I asked as I caught up to him, smiling as well. He just has one of those contagious smiles on him. "Dunno." He replied, still smiling.

Some peoples might see him as bi-polar, because when he's happy, he could bring joy to those around him. When he's mad, you'd steer clear of him. Well, except me. He wouldn't dare hurt me. Probably because I'm his 10 years long best friend.

When he's sad, he's like a puppy that's been kicked. You'd be heartbroken and you'd try to help him, those effects aren't as strong as they were to me, compared to 5 years ago. I guess I've gotten used to it.

Especially since he sometimes manipulate people with his 'sad side'.

Even though he might come off as childish to others, but damn is he a fucking beast in bed!

You could call Carlos and I 'Best Friends with Benefits', we'd hit it off at least once a week. He'd let me top when I want to, usually he does it though. At least that in turn has made me experienced in that area, so it won't be awkward as hell when I _do_ find my partner.

When we first did it, Carlos took me to a _whole new plane_ of ecstasy. We swore on no strings tied though, but we _do_ enjoy hitting it off, and I couldn't be any happier that my first sex and kiss was from my best friend.

 _Anyway_ , back to the present.

As we walked behind the girls, the party still a few minutes of walking away from us, a big grin appeared on Carlos' face. He groped my butt, causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "We _just_ had sex before coming here, Carlos." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but your tight ass is just too irresistible." He said with a wink, once again I rolled my eyes but I _did_ get turned on. Slightly.

"Hey uh, you two keep going. I gotta go do a little thing behind the bushes." He said with a big innocent grin, I opened my mouth to protest, "I'm not gonna pee alone, if that's what you're thinking." He added with a big frown, earning nods from the girls.

He pulled me away from the road and into the dark forest, his eyes darkened with lust. He just has a huge thirst for sex, I'm quite glad to quench it. We've tried out so many damn positions that if I ever actually find a partner, oh boy will I surprise him.

"You look too fucking sexy in those clothes." He growled, licking his lips. For someone of his stature, you'd think it's funny, but if you're up close with him biting your earlobe, grinding on you and basically turning you on _so hard_ it hurts, that thought wouldn't even _cross your mind_.

 **Kendall…**

I flew down to the party lot, there were already a huge crowd here and I couldn't wait to begin feasting. I felt the presence of another vampire and easily spotted him in the crowd, _James Diamond_.

James and I are considered rivals, we've a love-hate relationship going on. We're tied for the top ranking in Earth's Vampires leader board.

He might sometimes steal my victim and annoy the hell out of me, but he could be one hell'uva hunting partner. We managed to take down an entire fleet of vampire hunters, just the two of us. I'd try to make amends with him, heck, maybe even befriend him, but I can't stand being around him for more than 1 hour.

He smirked at me and began stalking towards me. Every high-ranked vampire has their own powers, his was to stop time. Mine is mind-bending, not just simple hypnotization.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kendall Knight." He said with a smirk, in the blink of an eye, I was pinned onto a tree with his eyes burning into mine.

This is also another thing we do, sex. It was an accident, actually. We were supposed to be feasting on this random party out in the open, but instead we blended in and had too many drinks, ending up with him sticking his dick in my ass, which I admit, was quite the large rod.

Of course, him being the ever so gentleman he is, allowed me to top sometimes.

"Not now James, I'm here to quench my thirst." I said in a warning tone, knowing full well he'd get his way anyways. Me fighting back just turns him on even more, apparently.

"Now now, you know how much you turn me on with those fucking eyes of yours, Knight." He whispered in a husky voice, jerking forward and brushing our members together. "Fuck." I muttered before succumbing into my wants and just attacking his lips roughly.

We may be vampires, but we also have wants.

 **Logan…**

"Fuck Logan, fucking hell. So good." Carlos continued moaning my name as I sucked his monstrous cock, sending vibrations through hums as I deep-throated him. "Fucking hell, you're big Carlos." I said before I continued sucking him.

"Shit, I'm cumming already!" He yelled, nobody's gonna catch us cuz' we're quite deep in the forest. I began stroking my dick as his cock twitched in my mouth, "Shit Logan, you're so good!" He yelled, moaning out my name and making me painfully hard.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled my name out loud as he came into my mouth, I happily swallowed his salty cum while also shooting mine.

Carlos panted madly as I zipped his pants back up, I did the same for my own. "Shall we continue our journey?" I asked with a smirk once he came down from his orgasmic high.

"I would've loved for us to go all the way, but maybe that could wait." He said with a wink as we got back to the main road, making our way towards the party venue. I could've sworn peoples weren't moving, we were close enough to see it, but once I blinked and rubbed my eyes, everything went back to normal.

"You alright?" Carlos asked with a worried expression, I shook my head with a small smile. He nodded and didn't question me any further, that's another thing why he's my best friend. He gets worried easily, but if you don't want to talk about it then he'll question you no further and wait.

"Well, at least we're not the _only_ ones who didn't dress up." I said with a sigh, looking around the area. A few peoples dressed as actual monsters, a few girls were just sluts basically. Camille and Jo were nowhere to be seen.

"You're gonna drink tonight?" I asked Carlos as we began walking towards the banquet table, the music blasting loudly. He shook his head with a mischievous smirk, "I wanna be sober and feel my cock in your ass later, and remember it tomorrow morning." He answered, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm gonna check out the place. Meet you here in 20?" I asked, earning a gleeful nod from him as we separated ways. The food looked delicious, hell there was a huge bowl of candies near the obviously alcohol-filled punch bowl, but I was hesitant. You never know what they put in these food.

 **Kendall…**

Once James was done plowing my ass and we were both dressed, he unfroze time with a smirk. "I look forward to our next meeting." He said in a husky voice, disappearing into the crowd afterwards.

It's always a no-strings sex with him but sometimes, I'd like to feel how it feels to actually make love to someone.

I looked around the huge area, peoples were grinding against each other hungrily. Guys on Guys, girls on guys… To my surprise, there was no girl on girl action.

It would be oh so easy to take them all down and feast now, James could easily stop time and I could bend all their minds and just turn them all into mindless creatures as we sucked them dry, but I figured, blending in might be a bit of fun tonight.

I was observing from nearby, leaning against a tree when a random drunk girl came up to me. "Well hello there –hic- sexy, where did you come from?" She asked, obviously drunk. I bent her mind so she'd leave me alone, which she did afterwards.

I continued observing, then spotted a brunet male leaving the huge crowd and into the moonlit forest.

 _My first prey_.

I stalked him through the shadows and listened as his sang, his voice was angelic… It filled my ears and soothed me. This was brand new, sure I've heard many angelic singing voices throughout the 100 years of me hunting, but this was new.

I was drawn to him.

After a while, he stopped mid-track and turned around after seeing the path stop in a dead-end, this was my chance to make a move.

He let out a frightened shriek when he saw me appear behind him.

 **Third Person.**

The vampire appeared right behind the unsuspecting brunet, catching him off guard. "W-Who are you?" Logan asked nervously, feeling a bit scared. Nobody followed him, he heard no footstep from behind him…

Who is this stranger?

Logan had to admit, his heart was racing. The stranger had a smirk on his face, his warm green eyes were just… _Hypnotizing_.

Kendall on the other hand, was debating. Vampires like him had the ability to turn a normal human into a vampire, the human his eyes have laid upon was just… perfect.

He wanted to desperately to turn the human into a vampire, but at the same time, he couldn't bear to sink his teeth into him.

"Well well, whose the beauty, Kendall?" James, the other vampire, appeared out of nowhere, startling Logan again. "Who are you people?" Logan asked nervously as both of them approached him.

"I wonder how his blood tastes. He is truly a perfect specimen." James said, watching Logan's eyes grow wide in fear. Logan always knew monsters existed, but he didn't think he'd actually _see_ one.

Both vampires had eyes that hypnotized him, which told him they're vampires. He never thought he'd go this way.

"Back off James, he's mine." Kendall hissed, entering offense mode. James lifted a brow before he was pinned onto a tree, " _Mate_." Kendall growled, earning a smirk from James.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled as he began running towards his best friend, who happened to stumble into the same path as he.

"It seems that tonight is _our_ lucky night…" James said, his eyes trailing towards the other human who appeared out of nowhere, Kendall looked at where the other vampire looked and immediately a smirk grew on his face.

They both found their mates right there.

Vampires have destined mates as well, sometimes it's quite hard to find if they're human, because if they don't find them on time and turn them, they'd die and the vampires would have to wait for lord knows how long for them to be reincarnated.

There are also human who refuse to be turned, which can really disappoint a vampire.

In an instant, Kendall appeared right in-front of Logan while James appeared right in-front of Carlos, blocking both of them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Carlos exclaimed in a defensive manner, ready to right back. "Your mate." James replied before his eyes glowed, hypnotizing the shorter male. A few seconds later, James sunk his teeth into Carlos' neck, feeding upon him while also leaving enough blood for Carlos to live, also swapping blood to turn Carlos into a vampire.

Once he was done, the shorter male was completely unconscious.

Kendall, on the other hand, took a bit of time with his mate. He sure Logan was unable to move as he pleased said male, then sinking his teeth the same way James did.

He had to admit, Logan's blood alone quenched his thirst. Not only was it the most delicious one yet, it was also the most quenching one whereas the two top-notch vampires would usually require _at least_ 10 peoples.

"Shall we bring them back to our abode?" Kendall asked with a smirk as Logan went limp in his arms, looking at James, who had an unconscious Carlos in his arms as well.

James and Kendall also shared a house, except they rarely visit it due to their frequent traveling.

 **The Next Day…**

 **Logan…**

I woke up the next day in a rather different room with no memories of last night, I looked around and saw Carlos lying on a different bed. Where are we?

This room looked… Antique. Everything was made out of wood and it looked quaint, in a good way.

"You're finally awake, _mate_." A voice came from my side as I looked around the room, startling me and causing me to almost jump off of the bed.

I looked to my side and spotted the green eyed man again, then memories of last night came flooding back. I quickly placed a hand on my neck, feeling a bite mark on it. "Y-You really are a vampire…" I said in both fear and awe.

I should be dead, he feasted on me! But I'm not…? Did he go easy on me? Does he have other plans for me?

Wait, did he call me his _mate_?!

"Yes, does that bother you?" He asked, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to me. I nodded slowly, "A little bit…" I said, looking into his beautiful green eyes. I thought vampires would burn under sunlight, but apparently I'm wrong.

I don't know why but I'm so calm around him, in fact, I felt happy. He snuggled me and pulled me close, "I am sorry to say this but... You're my mate now. I've marked you, you're officially mine." He said with an apologetic smile, hinting a bit of devilishness.

That would explain why I feel so content with him.

"I thought I'd be going out on dates and kisses instead of being bitten in the neck to find my partner." I said with a sigh, lying my head on his toned chest. "I can do all that for you, my love." He said with a big smile, his chest vibrating as he spoke.

I felt a big smile grow on my face, a vampire taking me out on dates. I wonder how that would turn out. "I'd love that." I said, earning me a kiss on the hair from him. He wrapped an arm around me, I literally just met this man last night but I already feel like I belonged in his arms.

"What about Carlos…?" I asked, looking at my sleeping bestie. "He has his own mate here." Kendall smirked, kissing my hair again.

"Are you not gonna tell him that they're also vampires now?" The other vampire said, jumping out of nowhere which caused me to squeal in fright and hide my face in my mate's chest. "I… I'm a what…?" I asked nervously, looking up into his emerald eyes.

"I… I don't want to kill anyone for blood…" I trailed off fearfully, the thought of it alone scared me. "Fear not, love. You're not a full vampire, human food will satisfy you just the same. You are immortal with me now, so expect me to be by your side forever." He smiled through the whole thing, kissing me on the lips.

I expected electric to course through my vein the same way they described it in the books, instead, I just felt love. Pure love, filling my heart, adoration was evident in the vampire's emerald eyes. It made my heart skip a hundred beats and made me feel happier than I've ever been.

I watched as the other vampire shook Carlos ever so gently, I'm surprised these two are so… Gentle.

"We've been waiting for 100 years, my love." Kendall said with a sad smile, looking deep into my eyes. 100 years…?

If I was a vampire- well I am now- and I had to wait 100 years for my mate, I'd be dead. "I looked for you previously, but after about 20 years of searching, I gave up and decided that you were being reincarnated. Never would I ever think that I'd find you." He admitted sadly, earning a nod from the other vampire as Carlos slowly woke up.

"Well… You have me now." I said with a warm smile, lying my head on his chest again. I completely ignored that both of the vampires were stark naked with only boxers covering their treasures, and from what I could see, the other one was larger than this one.

 **Kendall…**

Both of our mates were _very_ open minded with the idea of being vampires, I was a bit bummed that my mate didn't want to feast blood along with me, but whatever makes him happy makes me happy.

"I forgot to ask… What is your name, love?" I asked, staring into my mate's beautiful doe eyes. "Logan… Logan Mitchell," he answered shyly, smiling at me. "I shall call you Logie from now on." I announced with a big smile.

"If you don't mind, me and my mate here would like to shower first. I'd like to _explore every fucking inch of him_." James said, the last sentence was said in a low growl, I knew he was in beast mode judging by the tone.

I chuckled and nodded.

It took me 100 years to actually find my mate, I was beginning to give up and just live a life mate-less, there's quite a lot of vampires out there who are mate-less.

Last night's party didn't turn out the way I planned, we didn't feast on all of those peoples, instead…

We found our mates.

 **Once again, Happy New Years and Merry Belated Christmas to everyone!  
**

 **I honestly didn't know how to end this so yeah.**

 **PS: I Was supposed to publish this yesterday as a double-update, but instead I somehow forgot and panicked that I somehow deleted this document and didn't publish it. xD**


	10. APOLOGIES

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the serious lack of updates, the exams have just ended (middle of first semester exam) and there's a week long holiday next week, but unfortunately for me I have a camping thing going on next week.**

 **I honestly don't know when the next update will be, so all I can say for now is I'm sorry!**


	11. -BTR- I'm Staying

**~Logan**

"Dammit, they're not home." I cursed as I turned around. I _knew_ I should've brought my copy of the keys with me! I'd call them were it not for my phone breaking down while on the way to my 'secret place'.

Honestly, I'm really left behind. I've missed _a lot_ of things, especially since I stayed in a place _completely_ free of technology for about 2 weeks.

Okay maybe not 100% free of technology, since that's impossible. All I know is that it's completely cut off from the modern world. I wouldn't be _completely_ cut off, but turns out _someone_ forgot to get their phone serviced before going there! Guess who that person is?

Me.

Yep.

I heard footsteps walking from the living room to the door slowly. I tried to judge who it was based on the footsteps alone, but I couldn't.

I mean I was only gone for _two_ weeks, have they replaced me?

Unless they think I'm dead… That letter I left was a _tad_ bit dramatic.

Okay maybe _too_ dramatic!

"L-Logie…?" Carlos' voice whispered, almost as if he's been crying for two weeks. I spun around to see the shorter male with eyes blood-shot red and puffy. Said pair of eyes widened, then he scratched his eyes a few times. "LOGIE!" He yelled _oh so loudly_ , tackling me onto the ground. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He continued yelling, hugging me tight while pinning me onto the pavement.

"Carlos… He's been d-" James said, his voice extremely broken. That was until he came out.

His reaction was _exactly_ the same as Carlos', so now instead of _one_ buff person squishing me, I have _two_.

"Get off me!" I pushed them both off forcefully, and to my surprise, it worked! I stood up to see Kendall staring at me all the way from the kitchen, with a confused expression. "Don't I get a ' _hello'_? A ' _welcome back Logie'_? Huh, I expected more from my boyfriend." I teased, to no avail. He looked confused and somewhat hurt.

Why would he be hurt?

 **~Kendall**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

There he was, the angel I fell in love with at first sight… The one I abandoned…

He's alive… But how? _Everyone_ says he's dead! Maybe I'm dreaming… Yeah, I'm dreaming, lucidly. "You're not dreaming." I heard Logan's voice whisper, until I felt his familiar lips on mine. I hadn't realized it before, but I missed having his soft lips on mine.

I missed feeling that lightning strike rush through me every time we kissed.

I missed _having him_ …

"Y-You're a-a-alive… b-b-but how…?" I stuttered, feeling like an utter idiot. "Someone needs to catch me up, ASAP." He said with a frown, looking around. "I've to admit, this house is pretty clean." He added before walking towards the couch.

"That's because Mrs. Knight comes in and-" James stated, only to be tackled by Carlos. "We clean it every day!" Carlos cried with joy before jumping next to Logan, laying his head on said boy's lap. James sat on Logan's right-side, side-hugging the doe-eyed angel.

I stood there like a f*cking idiot as my brain processed all this.

After a short moment of silence, I closed the front door and sat down next to James, since Carlos occupied the space to Logan's left. I listened as they explained everything from start to end, not missing a single detail.

Logan began laughing hysterically, "Oh my god, you guys almost held a funeral for me!? Wow. So _everyone_ thinks I'm dead?" He asked for confirmation, looking at me. I nodded slowly, a small smile creeping up upon my face. Before I could ask him _where in the seven hells_ he went, he stated in a somewhat-serious manner, "Huh. That means I could retire from music early and pursue medics."

A grin grew on his face as he looked up, meanwhile all three of our heads turned towards him so fast I'm surprised we didn't get a whiplash!

"Wha-" Carlos asked, only to be interrupted by Logan's laughter. "I'm kidding! I'd rather be dead than to abandon you guys." He stated with a big, dimpled smile.

"I'm not gonna kill myself, okay? Seriously. I love you guys too much, especially Kendall, to kill myself. I know how stupid that is. Plus, you guys would be _hopeless_ without me." He teased, grinning at all three of us. Hearing him say that not only planted extreme relief in me, but also in the hearts of the other two.

This entire _month_ has been an insane roller-coaster for us, an _emotional_ roller-coaster.

 **~Logan**

I can't believe they thought I killed myself! That sounds like one of the dumbest things to do. I've so many things I wanna do before I die, I'd rather not miss out on it. Plus, I promised I'd attend James' and Carlos' wedding. I thought I'd be attending two different weddings, but apparently not.

I've always thought James Garcia had a nice ring to it, or maybe Carlos Diamond.

I _also_ hope that one day… Maybe I'll be able to call myself Logan Knight. Or the other way around…

"I'm staying, alright? I just wanted peace for a while. Y'know how hectic things have been and I thought since our tour is finished, I could have two weeks of silence." I stated as the other two began relaxing on the couch I was on, while Carlos began drifting to sleep on my lap.

 **~Kendall**

I swore I'd change, and I will.

But for now, I'd rather enter a peaceful sleep, knowing Logan would stay.

' _I'm staying…_ ' Those two words echoed in my head as I drifted off to sleep, being close to my once-again _perfect_ family…


	12. -BTR- 3 Days Before Valentines

**~Logan**

"Logggaaaaannnnnnnn." Whined Camille.

I honestly regret knowing her, but at the same time, I'm glad she's my bff.

"What." I replied in an annoyed tone, rolling my eyes. "It's valentines _again_." She said with a big fat grin. "I'm _not_ sending any flowers or chocolate through your thingy. I've no money, alright?" I sighed. Even if I _did_ have money… Who would I sent the stuff to?

My crushes happen to be super-famous peoples who wouldn't bat an eye at me.

"Who knows, maybe you'll receive something this year." She grinned as the school bell rang, signaling the end of school. As we were walking down the hall, the students began crowding Camille. "Camile send this to- Camille send that to-" were repeating like ritual chants!

"CAMILLE HELP ME, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS MANY REQUESTS!" Jo yelled from across the hall. _Another_ one of my favorite peeps.

I sighed, I guess I'll have to wait till they're done. Camille's my ride home… So yeah.

"Can we go home now? I mean like, it's been an hour!" I whined, scowling at both girls. "That should be the last of it. Let's go." Camille said, grabbing both Jo and I before making a mad dash, then slowing down in the hall that leads to the exit.

"Wait I gotta go put my things in my locker first." I said, making a quick turn to the left, only to be shoved by Camille, "Sorry!" She yelled as I lost my balance and tripped.

I expected a painful fall –because I'm _that_ much of a pussy- but instead I was caught in two large arms. "You okay?" Asked the male who caught me, his voice somewhat soft. I opened my eyes and found myself literally in the arms of the _one and only Carlos Garcia_.

The star rugby player of the entire damn school.

He's short but God is he strong and fast!

My face immediately burned red after realizing I've been in his arms for about 10 seconds. "I-I-I-I am s-s-so sorry!" I quickly cried, standing straight and walking away with a burning red face. "You did that on purpose!" I yelled at Camille with an embarrassed expression.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She shrugged with a grin. I was about to storm out until I remembered there were things I needed to put into my locker, and so I turned around. While on my way walking towards my locker, I couldn't help thinking about what had just happened.

And blind old me didn't see Jo sticking out a leg and tripping me. "Wha-" I tripped, once again expecting throbbing pain upon my face.

And once again I was _somewhat_ surprised, because this time _another_ pair of strong arms grabbed my waist before I could fall. "You might want to pay attention to your surrounded, dude." _James Diamond_ , literally the hottest person in the _entire_ freaking school was holding me by my waist.

"Oh my god." I whispered, my face burning even redder than before. "S-S-Sorry!" I cried, once again walking away with pure embarrassment. I was _about_ to rip Jo and Camille's hair from their head, strand by strand, but then Katie Knight decided it's would be funny to stick a leg out the same way Jo did.

Instead of falling, I actually managed to jump forth and _would've_ caught my balance were it not for _Kendall_ freaking _Knight_ standing right there so firmly, I actually hit his stomach with my head. "Oof. You've a firm head, bud." He chuckled, helping me gain my balance.

"Screw this, I'm going home." I whispered angrily, glaring at all three girls who were grinning 'innocently'. "I'm sorry." I managed to mutter without stuttering. I readjusted my bag's strap before angrily walking away. I'll just carry all these books back home, screw it.

"Wait, aren't you gonna need a ride home?!" Jo yelled from across the hall as I neared the exit. Ignoring her, I whizzed past the huge crowd of students until I was out of the school. I looked up and noticed the sky was cloudy, and scaredy-cat-ol'-me decided to stop and wait at a bus stop, hoping a freaking _miracle_ would happen.

I dunno', maybe a golden carriage would come and take me home.

By that I mean a taxi.

"Hey." A familiar voice came from beside me. I gulped before turning to my right, only to see Mr. McHottie standing right next to me with a soft smile. "You disappeared as soon as you appeared." He chuckled before sitting close to me, _dangerously close_.

"Y-Yeah…" I managed to mutter, feeling my palms sweating already.

"Can I uh… Can I just know your name?" James asked. I would've sworn his cheeks were _slightly_ red, but maybe that's just my imagination. Or maybe that's just his perfectly tanned skin laughing at my overly pale one.

"I'm uh… I'm Logi- I mean Logan Mitchell." I stuttered. "Logan huh. I'll call you Logie. Nice to meet ya' Logie, I'm James Diamond." He replied, flashing me his award winning smile before extending a hand for me to shake. "I-I know. Y-you're kind of f-f-famous…" I replied, shaking his somewhat soft but at the same time firm hands. If I could _stops stuttering_ that would be nice!

"I know… I wish I wasn't, really. I hate having to keep up this stupid image. I wanna be free. Y'know, like a bald eagle! Except I don't wanna be bald." He admitted with a smile, I laughed at his statement. Free like a bald eagle huh… I'd love to be free too.

"What exactly are you waiting for? I mean, you have a car, right?" I asked, looking around as the rain began to fall, _slowly_. "I _do_ have a car. You'll see." He grinned.

We waited there as the rain sped up, getting louder and louder. It was _also_ getting colder.

Seriously? It was just scorching hot!

"Here," James smiled, taking off his jacket and handing it to me. "Oh, n-no, you need it." I politely rejected, pushing his hand away lightly.

"No, _you_ need it. Seriously, you're shivering and you're not even wet. I'm used to being in the cold." He smiled before draping said jacket around me, providing me warmth and a tad bit of his scent. His _James_ scent.

We continued sitting in silence, the rain never ending.

I hadn't realized it before but James' hand was actually creeping closer to me, until our palms met. His right palm with my left palm… I heard a super light sigh before seeing James' lips curl up to a teeny smile, immediately my entire head turned red. "D-Do you mind if I…" He trailed off, looking at me with obviously red cheeks.

I nodded, anticipating what he was about to do next. At the same time, a trillion scenarios played in my head. Okay maybe not a trillion, but there's a _lot_ going in there!

I felt his fingers curl up, my hand reacting the same. Only then had I realized, _we were holding hands!_

My heartbeat sped up. I could literally feel my head burning!

What does he want? Why does is he suddenly holding hands with me?

What's happening?!

We sat there in pure silence, James' big hands holding mine…

I've to admit, it's stupidly comfy this way. Even though we're _nowhere near_ being a couple, it felt nice.

I heard the sound of a car from a distance, zooming crazy fast after another short moment of silence.

It made an abrupt stop in-front of us.

Literally the shiniest black-top and blue-bottom Bugatti was there in-front of me. My jaw dropped. I mean I knew he's ridiculously rich, but I didn't think he was _this_ rich! The damn thing looks hella durable, and seriously shiny. Like he _just_ bought it 2 hours ago.

"C'mon." James smiled before standing up. So _that's_ why he was waiting at the bus stop, the thing drives itself to him!

"A-Are you sure…?" I asked nervously. If I leave even a freaking scratch on the door, I'd kill myself, come back to life then kill myself again.

He chuckled before opening his umbrella that I didn't even notice he was holding earlier. "You want me to carry you?" He asked with a smirk, our hand was still tied. I gulped before standing up and following him. I reached out for the handle, but he quickly un-linked our hands and opened the door _for_ me.

I feel like a freaking princess.

Once we were in the car, the silence returned. James literally didn't stop smiling the entire way, I didn't even bother asking how he knew where I lived! He escorted me all the way to my front door, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled warmly, opening my door for me. "Wait." I stopped him, shutting the door again.

"W-Why d-did you do all that f-for me? W-we barely knew." Here comes the stutter _again_.

"Well… You're cute. That's a start. Plus, I've always wanted to befriend you, but you're always surrounded by those three." He smiled sadly, my eyes blowing wide. I swear my eyes are so wide they'd pop out of the sockets!

I don't know why, but I stood up to my toes and actually kissed his damn cheek. "Thanks." I muttered before walking into my house, peeping through a small hole to see his cheeks flaring red and a huge ass smile appeared on his face.

I can't freaking believe all of this had just happened!


	13. -BTR- 2 Days Before Valentines

**~Logan**

My legs would not stop shaking. I'm somewhat glad I haven't seen James since last night, because I honestly would not know how to react to what I did after he dropped me off!

I can't wait to tell those three bashturds about what happened.

I've been sitting here for _at least_ an hour! Okay that's an exaggeration because we only get 40 minutes of recess, but I've been waiting here for _ages_!

"Hi." A familiar voice greeted me as a guy approached my table. That guy turns out to be none other than freaking _Carlos Garcia_.

One of my 3 crushes.

 _Sigh, here comes the stuttering._

"H-Hey." I smiled, looking at him. He shaved his head…? He looks like he just came out of the army… And it's actually a huge turn-on. I gulped as he came closer and closer to my table. My lonely, _lonely nerd's_ table.

"M-Mind if I sit here…?" He asked, looking at the empty seat right in-front of me. Did he just stutter?

No, I must be dreaming.

Yeah, these last two days is just a _humongous nightmare_!

"S-S-Sure." I gulped nervously. "Thanks." He replied with a huge smile, sitting down and unwrapping his burger. "L-Logi- Logan, right?" He asked, smiling at me with a hint of curiosity. "Y-Yeah… H-how'd you know?" I asked. Oh I know how he knew my name.

Those three bishes.

"Your friends told me." He answered, extending a hand, "Carlos Garcia." He introduced himself. I shook his firm and strong hand. His hand is exactly like how I imagined it, as strong and as firm as someone who works out _a lot_.

"I-I know. Actually, _everyone_ knows." I chuckled, noticing everyone's weird looks. ' _Oh fuck off._ ' I thought. I'm only _talking_ to the guy, it's not like I'm jerking him off in public!

Although…

"Hey uh… Logan…" Carlos broke me out of my dirty ass thoughts, and I have to thank God for that. Otherwise I'd have a problem down under…

"Y-Yeah?" I asked, taking a bite out of my sandwich. All of a sudden the air around us was filled with nervousness as he stared deep into my eyes. "Can we… C-Can we hang out after school?" He asked, I saw his Adam's Apple bob. Why is _he_ nervous?! I'm the one who should be freaking out! One of the 3 stars of the school just asked to hang out with _me_! It should be the other way around!

I nodded with a huge nervous smile. "D-Definitely." I replied, seeing a huge excited grin grow on his face. "I look forward to it." He said, as if containing his excitedness. I nodded, _what have I done_?

What the heck am I gonna do? I barely know how to lift a freaking barbell! Assuming he asks me to go to the gym with him. Or maybe he wants to go to the arcade… The _only_ game I know how to play is Pac Man. Seriously.

Once lunch was done, he followed me all the way back to class. "Wait, we're in the same class?" I asked in shock, earning a nod from him. "You probably didn't notice since every single time class ends, you just bolt out. Plus, you sit all the way at front and you're never late!" He exclaimed with a small laugh.

I nodded, smiling a bit. I guess I really am a huge nerd. He's right though, as soon as school ends I'd bolt out to look for Camille. Or Jo. _Or_ Katie.

"C'mere." Carlos said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me all the way to the back of the class. "Sit at the back, for once." He smiled, taking the left-side seat. I nodded with a small smile, I guess a small change of scenery isn't that bad. I'll need my glasses though.

As soon as I put them on, the whiteboard became clearer than ever. "Y-You look cute with glasses on." He grinned, as if nothing's wrong with that statement. ' _Well… You're cute…'_ James' words echoed in my brain, and once again, my face burned pure red in embarrassment.

Only after the entire class had arrived did I truly notice how many people there were in this class. I _also_ noticed the _other_ two stars were here too…

What the hell? How did I never spot them before?!

James waved at me with a smile from the distance, meanwhile Kendall was getting ready for the subject.

Calculus.

I suppose I never really bothered to stay in class after school is because nobody sits at me all the way in-front. Everyone thinks I'm just a huge quiet nerd…

I guess they're right.

As I focused on the subject, I couldn't help but notice the frequent sighs of defeat coming from Carlos. His veins were literally popping out as he gripped his wooden pencil, which looked like it was about to snap by the way, in pure frustration.

I noticed he was still stuck on the first Question while everyone had already moved on to the 5th.

That's how the teacher teaches us Calculus. He gives us a formula, tells us how to use it, then gives us a buttload of work.

"Carlos, you're gonna break your pencil." I sighed, placing my hand on his in an attempt to calm him down and to my surprise, it worked! His grip softened immediately. I took the pencil out of his hand and replaced it with one of mine.

One of my lucky mechanical pencils, actually…

"Take this. This is my lucky pencil, it'll help in all subjects. It's where I get my nerdy magic." I grinned as I joked with him, seeing his frown of frustration turn into a small smile.

"Alright so, to solve this equation, you need to turn the degree into radian like so…" I began teaching him. He's an insanely quick learner actually… I don't know why he wasn't able to pick up on what the teacher taught…

I guess he's one of those peoples who need friends to teach them. I'm not bothered by it though, sure he's a super athletic guy, but everyone's got a weakness!

Plus, I love teaching peoples.

Just like that, we whizzed by Question 2, 3, all the way to 15 within minutes. Heck, he even pointed out a few mistakes I missed out!

"Thank you _so much_ , Logie." He thanked me once Calculus ended, his face burning red afterwards. "C-Can I call you Logie?" He asked shyly, I nodded. I don't mind when peoples call me Logie, as long as it's not in any form of mockery.

I glanced at James and noticed he was gone, then noticed he was talking to Kendall.

The rest of the subjects whizzed by, it felt odd having someone sit next to me. Even more odd when that person keeps bumping your ankles with theirs, or rubbing their foot by 'accident', or literally finding excuses just to make skin-to-skin contact.

I don't mind though, I kind of think it's cute. Does he like me? Or is this just how he expresses his friendship…?

Yeah, keep dreaming Logan. He probably only needs me to tutor him till' the end of the year, then he'll be gone. Just like Camille, Jo and Katie. They'll all be gone, having a happy, _happy_ holiday with their parents. Meanwhile I'd be stuck at home cleaning the place.

My parents aren't at home usually, so I'm all alone. Just like last night. It's find though, I get to live independently. At least they leave money for me all the time.

"You wanna stop by your locker or do we just leave? I've an entire day planned out. Well, half of a day." He grinned excitedly. "When did you plan out our day?" I asked, lifting a brow at him. "During arts class. I finished mine early so I had time to plan stuff." He continued smiling.

Did I mention he has one of those ridiculously perfect and contagious smiles?

He does.

"I guess we could just leave." I smiled, looking out the window and noticing it's nice and sunny, but not too hot. Perfect day for an outing. "Alright." He grinned, and as soon as he did, the bell rang. "Let's go." He cried excitedly, grabbing my wrist and bolting out for the entrance. Literally nobody else was outside when we got out, even the security guard was shocked at how fast we came out!

He told his parents, who were waiting outside, that he had things planned. Carlos took my bag and bottle and put it in his car, claiming we could retrieve it later.

I followed him out of the school and into a _theme park_.

"So… We're gonna be here all day?" I asked, looking at an excited Carlos. Completely different from the shy Carlos I was interacting with this morning…

"Yeah. I've never been here, I hate coming to theme parks alone." He smiled as he told me. So… Wait, is this counted as dating?

Oh now I'm just being stupid! He's literally just showing he wants to be my friend.

But why though? I'm just a boring nerd. Boring ol' Logie Mitchell.

"Here you go." Carlos smiled as he handed the guy behind the counter some sort of shining golden card. The guy's eyes blew wide as soon as he saw the card. He took out a shiny red bracelet and a shiny white bracelet. Carlos handed me the blue one while he took the red one.

"Alrighty, lez' go!" He cried in excitement before grabbing my wrist and dashing inside madly. I was immediately awed by the beauty of this place.

Everywhere you look there were peoples either screaming, talking, sharing treats or just enjoying themselves. The atmosphere of this entire area was just _amazing_! "Wow…" I whispered as Carlos guided me, "Let's go on a subtle ride as a warm-up." He said with a huge grin.

I smiled seeing him excited. Honestly, he's literally the star rugby player of the entire school but right now, I feel like he's my hyper-excited boyfriend instead of some furious guy who'd tackle others for a ball.

Boyfriend huh…

In my dreams.

I shook my head before agreeing, "Sure. Let's try bumper cars," I suggested, pointing at the ride. "Well, not really subtle but that'll do!" He smiled, once again grabbing my wrist and taking off in a hurry.

I _kind of_ regret going with bumper cars because not only was I dizzy, but my sides also hurt from all of the impact. I've to admit though, it was insanely fun.

After the cars, we went for a roller-coaster, since Carlos wanted to 'up' the fun. "Yeah uh, no. We'll get the drinks _after_ the ride." I frowned, apparently he wants to eat while waiting in line. "Come on…" He kept tugging at my shirt. " _No._ " I dragged out the 'O', emphasizing on how bad the idea is.

"Fine, we'll get it after. But it's your treat." He pouted before giving up. "Fine by me." I smiled. I don't know what got into me, but I actually grabbed his hand as we walked towards the roller-coaster line. I felt my cheeks blush when he tangled our fingers, but I also saw a big grin form on his face as we walked.

Once again, I regret picking this ride. The amount of spins and sharp turns made me feel woozy, as if I just traveled through space in hyper-speed!

As promised, we got food afterwards. Though he actually treated me instead of the other way around… "Carlos, how come we have these bracelets? What about the others?" I asked curiously as we sat down and enjoyed our drinks, swapping now and then.

"Oh, my uncle owns this theme park. This bracelet gives us full access to the entire park, and free rides! The food and drinks are excluded though." He pouted, but then smiled.

"I… I like you, L-Logie." He muttered afterwards and I literally just choked on my fizzy red drink. "W-W-W-W-What…?" I asked, my face slowly burning red. "I like you, Logan." He repeated, confidently. His expression turned from a childish one into a serious one… Which tells me he's not joking.

"B-But w-why?" I asked, putting my drink on the bench. "Various reasons." A smile grew on his face afterwards, "C'mon, we'll go on one last ride." He grabbed my wrist not even letting me protest. He made a mad dash through the crowds, towards a newly opened horror-themed ride.

'That' was written on a giant sign hanging on top of the entrance with a giant female clown grinning menacingly.

All of the thoughts about Carlos saying he liked me just disappeared as soon as we got inside, because Carlos was clinging onto me insanely, burying face in my shoulder while I led us. Me, on the other hand, was literally hanging on a thread. Hanging for my life, because if I didn't I would've bolted out. This place is insane!

"T-T-That was awesome!" Carlos yelled excitedly. I rolled my eyes as I pant, "You had your eyes closed the entire time." I mocked with a small smile.

We decided to leave after the horror ride, although there were many more rides I wanted to try, I was insanely tired. So was Carlos.

We _did_ get lost for a short while, until Carlos actually asked for directions. Something I completely forgot to do…

His parents sent me home and he decided to walk me to my front door, then handed my bag.

Before I turned around and entered my house, a smile grew on my face. "Thanks for today, Carlos." I smiled before kissing his cheek, which caught _both of us_ off guard…

I watched his cheeks turn rose red before entering my house, then made a mad dash upstairs. What the hell did I just do?

I did that to James yesterday, now Carlos? Am I crazy!?

I just pray I don't start randomly kissing my crushes soon, because that would ruin my entire school life… And I've a year left!


End file.
